Saving Kate
by fanoflost
Summary: When Locke and Boone find the abducted Claire, the camp rejoices. But after a few days, when finally everything is back to normal, Ethan strikes again. Only this time, it isn't for Claire. Completed.
1. And The Battle's Just Begun

(A/N: This story sorta popped into my head after reading ShiggityShwa's 'Broken Promises'. So, it realates somewhat to hers.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOST, even though I love it. Song by U2, -LOST- copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

Saving Kate

-Chapter 1-

-And the Battle's Just Begun-

* * *

The sun was setting beneath the horizon, sending the sky into a multi-colored mess of tangerine orange and indigo blues as Kate packed her bag. She needed to leave, to just take a vacation from the small civilization they formed. Everyone was fussing over Claire, and the problem of food, that Kate doubted she'd be missed much.

Grabbing 3 bottles of water, a small airplane blanket and pillow, a couple of mangos and a very small portion of cooked boar, Kate packed it up and slung the backpack over her shoulder. She didn't care if Ethan was still on the loose, she just wanted to get away. Slipping into the woods. Kate traveled along the path for a while, but then she heard voices and turned into the woods.

-LOST-

Jack traveled the path, unaware of Kate a couple hundred feet away from him. He was going down to get some boar meat and fish for the survivors who lived at the caves. Upon hearing some leaves rustle and twigs crack, he looked around and decided it must have been a squirrel or rabbit. Little did he know, it was Kate running off the path.

As his feet touched the warm sand, he smiled, knowing Kate was near. He got waves and nods from the survivors as he passed by, but he just disregarded them, looking for Kate.

-LOST-

Kate walked through the unfamiliar scenery, engulfed in the darkness. It was useless, she would have to head back. Starting out at sunset was a stupid idea, it was just she wanted to leave so bad, She meant no offense to Claire, but Kate was tired of everyone talking about her. Charlie had nearly passed out in happiness when he re-united with Claire once more. Now he traveled everywhere with Claire and with a knife in his belt.

Kate looked around in the night, unable to see anything. Sighing, she turned on the flashlight and looked for her footprints. She found nothing. Her mind told her she was utterly lost, and she had no way of contacting anyone, unless she wanted to scream, and Kate was too stubborn and too tired to yell. Suddenly hearing twigs crack, she whipped around, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"H-hello?" she called out.

"Hello Kate. I didn't expect to see you here." Two eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Sayid?" Is that you?"

"No." The voice replied.

"Locke?"

"Nope."

"Who the hell are y-" Kate got cut off as a hand was placed over her mouth, and a hand on the back of her neck.

The flashlight dropped to the ground and Kate wasn't far behind it.

-LOST-

"Sayid, you've seen Kate?" Jack called out to his fellow survivor.

"Not since sunset. It seemed as if she was heading to the caves. I saw her head into the woods with a backpack."

"No, I was on the path at sunset. She wasn't on it."

"Maybe she took a different way." Sayid replied, trying to be reasonable.

"There is no other way to the caves!" Jack exclaimed, his face creased with worry lines.

"Jack, she's fine. Tell you what, she isn't back by morning, we'll form a small search party."

"…ok." Jack said, thinking Kate would be back then. "Well, I got everything I need for the caves, so I think I'm going to head back up.

"Ok. Good night my friend." Sayid said.

"G'night Sayid."

-LOST-

_And the battles just begun._

_There's many lost but tell me,_

_Who has won?_

_The trench dug deep within our hearts._

_-U2's 'Sunday, Bloody Sunday'-_


	2. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking F...

_(A/N: Yea, I just couldn't stop writing, so here's the second chapter.)_

**Disclaimer**: Lost isn't mine, wish it was. Song by U2, -LOST- copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 2-

-I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For-

* * *

Kate stirred in her sleep, having a dream.

**-Dream/Flashback-**

Kate was by the waterfall, washing away the sweat and grime she had accumulated by working in the garden. Hearing Sun's soft voice, she turned to see her and Jin walk by, talking in Korean. For once, she looked actually happy with her husband. A familiar voice brought her back down to Earth.

"They look happy, don't they?"

Kate turned and saw Jack. She smiled as he kneeled beside her and took a drink from the water.

"Yea, they do."

"Here, hold out your hand," he said. "You'll like it. I promise."

Kate smiled as she stuck out her hand. He deposited them slowly, as if touching her hand was a gift itself.

"Gross little greenish-yellow thingies?" she asked, feeling the texture of the things.

"Nope, these are slimy little blueish-blackish thingies," he replied, pulling away his hand, chuckling.

"Guava seeds!" She exclaimed.

"What's a garden without guava?" he asked, a boyish grin on his face.

**-End Dream/Flashback-**

Feeling the cold hard stone beneath her body, Kate awoke to a blinding light overhead. She blinked and tried to move, but felt a stabbing pain around her neck. Her hands were set in shackles, along with her feet. Kate was prisoner, but to who, she didn't know.

-LOST-

"Jack, where's Kate?!" Locke shook Jack awake. "Jack, do you know WHERE Kate is?"

"She's at the beach." Jack answered sleepily.

"No, she's not. Jack, get up. I need to show you something!" Locke stressed concernedly.

That woke up Jack. "She isn't?! Where the hell is she?!"

Locke didn't reply.

A few minutes later, Jack was in the woods with Locke.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Locke put a finger to his lips. "He might be here still."

"Who's "he"?"

"Jack, just be quiet." Locke exasperately said.

Jack opened his mouth to shoot back some comment, but thought against it.

Kneeling to the ground, Locke tried to locate what he had found on a hunt earlier that morning.

With a quiet "aha!" Locke beckoned Jack to see.

"There was a scuffle here, and then," Locke pointed over to the right, "Someone got dragged for a couple feet," he said, showing Jack a long trail of footprints on the soft dirt. "Then it looked like someone got knocked down, got back up, and probably picked up the person. The footprints faded into the bushes over there."

-LOST-

"Hello Kate," a unfamiliar, yet evil sounding voice said. A shadow stood in the steel doorframe.

"Who the hell are you?" she fiercely asked.

"Ah, the same question Claire asked me, although when I was finished with her, she knew my name quite well."

"No…you're not Ethan, are you?" Kate meekly asked.

A quiet chuckle filled the air. "Correct

"What do you want with me?"

Ethan stepped into a ray of sunshine, and smiled. "Revenge." He laughed maliciously, and left the room.

-LOST-

Bolting to the encampment, Jack quickly found Sayid.

"Kate…she isn't here, is she?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"No…" Sayid said.

Sayid…Kate's been abducted." Jack said, trying to believe what he said.

"Taken, eh? By who, might I ask?"

"Our old friend, Ethan."

Sayid's face fell. He knew that Jack had to find herm or he'd go delusional. They needed to find Kate…dead or alive.

Locke ran over, Boone close behind.

"Did you tell him, Jack?" Locke asked.

"He told me all right, though I'm having a very hard time believing it," Sayid answered.

"Do you want to waste our time looking at the proof?! Ethan's out in the jungle with Kate, he could be doing God knows what to her, and you want proof?!" Boone said.

"No. Let's just calm do-" Sayid started.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE CALM UNTIL I FIND KATE!" Jack bellowed, causing several survivors to stare at him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! Do you NOT understand that KATE is with ETHAN out in the JUNGLE?!" He yelled. The survivors hurriedly walked away. "Are you coming with us or not, Sayid?" he asked, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"Of course, anything to find Kate," He said, getting up.

-LOST-

Upon hearing footsteps echo against the wall, Kate wearily opened her eyes. He neck felt raw under the shackles, along with her wrist and ankles.

Ethan's shadow appeared in the doorway once more.

"Hello Kate." He said, a malignant tone filling his voice.

"Stay the fucking hell away from me, you bastard," She said, a hint of anger overtaking the weakness in her voice.

"Oh, what naughty words to say. I pictured you as such a nice girl too. I guess this might take your actions down a bit." He said as he flashed a syringe of clear fluid at her.

"No…" she whimpered.

"Yes, you must pay the consequences."

Sticking the needled into her left upper arm, a wave of pain washed over Kate, taking with it all her strength.

-LOST-

The foursome trekked into the woods and headed to the spot where the footprints lay.

"They go off in that direction, and eventually fade." Locke pointed eastward with his knife.

Sayid examined the footprints.

"Ethan must have been wearing boots." He said.

"Yea, we figured that out already." Locke said. "Come on, let's follow the footprints again, see if we missed anything."

Jack rubbed his temple.

"If only I'd been there a bit earlier, I could have stopped her."

"Now Jack. Don't blame yourself, it's no one's fault." Locke responded.

Jack silently stared at the ground,

-LOST-

_I have climbed highest mountains,_

_I have ran through the fields,_

_Only to be with you._

_Only to be with you._

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for._

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for._

-U2's 'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For'-


	3. Into The World Of Night

_(A/N: 'Ello, everyone. This is a short chapter, sorta. But it explains a lot too. Enjoy!)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST, wish I did. LOST goes to JJ Abrams, David Fury, Bad Robot, ABC, ect. "Into The West" goes to Annie Lennox and the Lord of the Rings people-LOST- copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate- 

-Chapter 3-

-Into The World Of Night-

* * *

Jack bit his lip. Already it had started getting dark, but clouds were gathering in the south. He was torn between walking the dark or letting any trace of Ethan and Kate's trail wash away, leaving no trace. 

Sayid had opted to go back to the camp earlier, so only Jack, Locke, and Boone were left. Jack sighed.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" he asked.

Locke produced one from his backpack and switched it on. Looking back at Jack, Locke could see that his face was etched with worry and fear. Not fear of the night, not fear of Ethan, but fear of finding Kate dead.

Jack had figured that he probably wouldn't sleep at camp, so why waste a whole night of insomnia when he could be searching for Kate? His eyes filled with unknown tears as he thought of Kate. Her smiling face, her stubbornness. She was all a man could want and more. Yet Ethan had to take her.

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away._

-LOST-

Kate awoke with difficulty, as a stench of food wafted in the air. A tray of hard bread and murky water slid across the stone floor. She strained to reach it, but couldn't. The shackles held her hands.

"Need help eating, my dear?"

"I. am. not. your. dear." Kate mumbled, clenching her fists.

"Pfft." Ethan came in and set the tray next to her on the bench so she could reach it.

Hastily grabbing the bread, she bit into it, not noticing the stale taste.

"My god, you were hungry." He said, pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

She glared at him. "Please leave." She said. It was a simple yet fierce demand.

"No, I'd much rather sit here for a couple of minutes."

Kate sighed and drank the water, quenching her thirst for now.

"So Kate. Think Jack is out there looking for you now?"

"Why'd you take me?" Kate asked, not answering his question.

Ethan got up and walked over to the small barred window.

"Revenge." He said quietly.

"Revenge? For who?"

"Jack. He foiled my plans again and again. First he found me, then he saved that has-been rock star who was so attached to Claire. Then somehow Claire escaped. And he lived through the cave-in."

"The cave-in? You caused the cave-in? You son of a bitch." Kate shot back angrily.

"So, I figured, what's a better way to gain revenge by taking the one he cares about most, then killing her and leaving her body to find? I snuck around, staying the shadows, and found out that the one her cared about most was you."

Kate was stunned. Her life would be over soon. She wouldn't see Jack another time. Never again would she catch his smile, never again would she hear his laugh, never again would she look into his eye and see hope.

-LOST-

Jack looked around. The first rays of sunlight were hitting the trees and a small ocean breeze sifted through the forest, rustling the leaves. Locke and Boone were still with him, although Boone looked pretty wiped out and trudged along. All three of the men had a rough night, but none of them wanted to be the first to succumb to sleep.

Locke's eyes danced around, spotting many things, none of which could be useful in solving the mystery of where Kate was. Boone leaned against a tree, breathing hard.

"Can we stop for just a minute?" he asked.

Locke looked over to Jack, whose eyes were a dead giveaway, showing how tired he was.

"Sure." Locke opened his pack and threw each of the men a water bottle. "Drink some water, you'll need it."

Jack and Boone eagerly opened them and gulped the cool, crisp water in seconds.

-LOST-

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night._

_Through shadow falling,_

_Out of memory and time._

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end._

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping.

* * *

_

_(A/N: So, did you like it? Now for some answers.)_

**Evermore:** Thanks for the info; I'll be sure not to put –LOST- in there so many times. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**Scrawn:** I'm glad you liked it.

**Miss Krux:** Thanks, I have a couple chapters down in my notebook, it's just the typing gets to me. Lol.

**Freckles-101: **I'm writing a lot. I'll try to get another chapter done tonight, and type up some more today.

**Rain1657:** Who knows why he is. Lol. I'll type up some more tonight.

**Teyla Sheppard:** Ah, I presume you're a Jack fan? So am I. He's so awesome! Lol. I know, I hate how people think "Oh well, Sawyer's bad, and Kate's bad, so lets pair them together." I'll try to update today!

* * *

_(A/N: Check out next chapter when Jack reluctantly heads back for the caves. Will Jack ever find Kate? What will Charlie have to do with this? And why is Kate having memories? Find out in the next chapter of **'Saving Kate'**. __Ooooo… that sounded all "official" sounding. Lol.)_


	4. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

(A/N: Woot, this is a normal chapter, not too short, not too long. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews, they really made my day. Well, I won't keep you from reading. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST, wish I did. LOST goes to JJ Abrams, David Fury, Bad Robot, ABC, ect. "Iris" goes to the Goo Goo Dolls. –LOST- goes to H.B.

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 4-

-I Just Want You To Know Who I Am-

Ethan had left for now, leaving Kate alone. A single ray of sunshine lay shining across the floor, but Kate looked at it different. To her, it was a ray of hope. Maybe Jack would find her before this awful thing happened. Her spine still got a tingling sensation when she thought about him. From the day they first met to the day they last talked, Kate had the time of her life.

Somehow she would find a way out of here. She wanted to, she had to.

-LOST-

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming 

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

-LOST-

Replacing the empty water bottles back in Locke's bag, the trio of men returned to camp. The storm had passed with only a few drops of rain, thankfully, so later they could get more people to help out.

Jack stumbled into the caves without a word to anyone. He was so disoriented and sleepy that all he cared about was getting to his bed at the moment. Literally falling onto his blanket, as soon as his head hit that pillow, he fell into a world of fitful sleep and a nightmare of dreams.

-LOST-

Upon hearing leaves rustle, Kate wearily lifted her head to look out the window. Her neck has swollen a considerable amount, and it pained her just to open her eyes anymore. Seeing that it was only the brisk sea winds weaving in and out of trees, she shut her eyes once more. Her face was suddenly graced with a smile that no one had seen for days as she remembered a memory.

**-Memory-**

Kate was standing near the tide line, letting the tide wash over her feet continuously. She remembered a day on the beach when she was about 8 or maybe 9. Her mother had guided her down to the water's edge, and stood there silently.

"What are we doing, mommy?" Kate had asked.

"We're sinking." Her mother replied, looking out over the ocean.

Kate hadn't understood it then, but now the answer came to her.

She stood just as her mother had so many years ago, the wind sweeping through her hair, and let the surroundings engulf her.

Jack had come up behind her.

"This is a first, you standing around doing nothing. Amazing."

Kate smiled as he came closer and stood beside her.

"I am doing something," she responded.

"Really? What are you doing?"

"I'm sinking."

Jack laughed and smiled at her. "Ah, I see. New plan. You're going to "sink" yourself off the island. Sayid would have been proud."

Kate's smile faltered as she thought about Sayid. "It's been nine days, and he still hasn't returned."

"Don't worry, Sayid'll find a way back. He knows this island like the back of his hand." Jack reasoned.

**-End Memory-**

-LOST-

Waking up from one of his dreams aroused Jack. Sweat had dripped down from his face and he was breathing hard. His heart skipped a beat when all of reality came flooding back to him. Kate was gone.

He got up and hastily changed his clothes in an unoccupied cave, eager to search some more for Kate. Jack now fully understood why Charlie had been so emotional over almost losing Claire. It's so hard to sleep and act normal when the one you care about, no, love, is gone.

However, when Jack walked outside, he found the cave encampment oddly deserted, with the few left behind either sleeping or sitting quietly by the fire. Locke and Boone lay asleep on their blankets (Oh, how Jack envied them.), while Charlie and Claire sat by the fire, chatting animatedly. Not wanting to disturb the two sleeping just yet, Jack headed over to the couple.

"Hey Jack." Charlie said.

"Hey." Jack responded almost inaudibly.

"I heard about Kate. I know exactly what you're gong through, and let me tell you, it's no walk through a park. It's bloody hell."

"Yea, I know." He sighed.

"But we'll find her, I promise. Then we'll find that bloody bastard Ethan, and kick his ass so hard that we won't be able to sit down for days… possibly weeks."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem."

"…Listen, I'm going out to look for Kate some more, so if Locke and Boone wake up, just make up some random excuse, ok?" Jack asked, a pleading tone filled his voice.

"Ah, sure." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks." Jack slipped on a backpack and started to walk away.

"Hey Jack."

Jack turned around to look at Charlie. "Yea?"

"Be careful, man."

Jack gave him a small smile. "I will." And with that, he tromped off into the woods, unaware of the events that would soon take place.

-LOST-

And I'd give up forever to touch you 

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breath is your life._

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

-LOST-

(A/N: So, what'd you think? Now time for some answers.)

**Evermore:** Lol, cool. Thanks for the review!

**Miss Krux: **Thanks so much! I love "Into the West"! It's like one of my favorite songs on the RoTK soundtrack! I'm also a huge fan of Lord of the Rings, and plan to write a fanfiction about it when I'm done with this story, which might take a while. Lol.

**PinkPinker:** LOL, so true! I love Jack and Kate together! I like your fanfiction, and I hope you update it soon! I think the only ugly doctor that I EVER seen on TV is… ponders Actually, you're right, there is no such thing as a ugly doctor on TV,

**Freckles-101:** Thanks for the review! Ya, last chappie was short, but this one'll hopefully make up for it. I dunno if she gets saved or not… guess you'll have to keep reading. Lol. Woot, it was a memory inside a memory. It took me a while to write because I had to think of how to write it in past-past tense, which took some thinking on my part.

_(A/N: Next chapter, Jack runs into a old friend, and Kate gets to see someone she loves. Also, will Charlie leave Claire alone for a while to help search with Locke and Boone for Jack and Kate? Find out in the next chapter!)_


	5. Hope This Lasts The Rest Of My Life

_(A/N: This chapter is a long one! 7 pages in my small writing in a collage ruled notebook. Woot! ((Sniffles)) I'm sick, so you guys might get lucky and get more then one chapter today.)_

_(A/N2: Jack-man (and his dog-wonder named Bob, j/k) runs into a old friend, whose name start with an E. Also, this chapter contains fluff, not much, but it'll suffice. A major secret is starting to be uncovered, and Charlie plays a main role in finding out what it is. Ooooo…)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. _((Points to LOST cast and crew))._ LOST is owned by JJ Abrams, David Fury, Bad Robot, ABC, ect. "Feels Like Home" is copyrighted by Chantal Kreviazuk. –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate- 

-Chapter 5-

-Hope This Feeling Lasts The Rest Of My Life-

* * *

As Kate closed her eyes once more, something above caught her interest. It was a hatch with no handle, no lock, or so she thought, _(A/N: That was a huge clue, in case you didn't know.)_ and only a small dirty grey window accented it. But she was far too tired to examine it much. She let her eyes sweep over it for a couple seconds, but soon they closed. 

-LOST-

Jack had run only a couple hundred yards from the caves when he heard a rustle. His eyes alert, he looked around for anything unusual, when, from behind him, he heard a familiar deep voice.

"Hello Jack."

Jack whipped around and saw Ethan's face. A knife glinted in his belt.

"Where the hell is she!" he screamed at Ethan.

"Who?" Ethan was only playing with his head.

"Kate, you jackass."

"Oh, her. She's ok, I suppose. She's been asking about you for a while now."

"I didn't ask how she was doing, I asked where she was!"

"Tell you what. I'll show you where she is. To get to her, you'll have to find out how to do that yourself."

Jack was stunned. He hadn't expected it to be this easy.

Following Ethan, they soon came to a clearing. Making Jack close his eyes and turn around, Ethan somehow opened a side of a cave wall, and it revealed a door. _(A/N: Ooooo… a **door**. Sorry, I couldn't help it. Continue on!)_ Punching in some numbers on a solar powered keypad, the door could be heard un-clicking. Ethan pulled Jack inside, letting him examine the door for a brief second, before making him the man walk down the hallway.

Soon they came to a door. _(A/N: Another door! ((Sheepish grin)))_

-LOST-

Kate heard footsteps coming down the hallway and lifted her head slowly. There were two people coming. Would this be the end? Was this grimy cell the last thing she'd see before her death? A single ray of sunshine ran over her chocolate colored curls, down her face, and made a river across the floor.

She cringed as the door opened, waiting to hear the un-natural voice of Ethan Rom again. What she didn't expect was to hear one of the survivors.

-LOST-

"Kate?" Jack asked. He was amazed at how different she looked. How her arms dangled from the shackles like a lone branch in the breeze and her usually clean and fair-complexioned face looked pale and bruised.

"Jack, is that you?" her voice was barely audible.

"Kate…" Jack walked over, sliding a bit on the dusty floor, and held her chin in his hand. "Of course it's me."

She smiled as best she could, which wasn't a lot.

Ethan walked away quietly, dropping a small object on the floor.

-LOST-

Charlie woke up from his slumber upon hearing Locke's voice.

"Boone! You've seen Jack, right?"

"No, can't say that I have." Boone answered.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I dunno."

Charlie sleepily raised his hand and spoke. "I know."

Both men stared at him incredulously. "Where!"

That woke up Claire, "What's going on?" she asked drowsily, her light voice was subdued by a yawn.

"Nothing, love." Charlie automatically responded, not wanting her to get worried about something probably small and insignificant.

"Why is everyone yelling?" she asked, her voice more clearer this time.

"We're not yelling, Claire. We're asking Charlie about Jack." Locke replied.

"Oh, he went searching for Kate. Why? Isn't he back yet?" she queried, not realizing that she had revealed something that Jack had asked specifically her not too.

"No… which way did he go?" Boone questioned.

"East." Charlie pointed to the left.

'What the hell are you doing, Charlie! Jack asked you to make up an excuse for his absence!' he scolded himself, and instantly he said, "I'll go with you. Rose can look after Claire for a while. It's my fault anyway,"

Claire just nodded her head and lay back down. Rose smiled.

"Sure, I'll look after her."

"Ok, Charlie. You're the guide. Tell us where he went." Locke said.

Charlie bit his lip and walked into the woods, praying silently that he would be able to see Claire again.

-LOST-

Kate wearily lifted her head.

"Jack, are you here to save me?"

"Yes… In a way." He replied.

'What are you talking about! Of course you are!' he debated inside his mind.

"In a way?" she asked, a new wave of pain gliding over her.

"Ethan's showing me where you are, so then I can save you. I promise I will."

"…What?" Kate said, not grasping the whole concept.

"Yea, it's confusing to me too. All I know is that I'll save you. It might not be now, but it'll be soon."

"Jack?" Kate asked.

"Yea?" Jack responded, pulling a wisp of hair out of her face.

"I think I… I love you."

Jack's face broke into a huge smile as his heart pounded frantically inside his chest and his mind was going beserk with thoughts and questions.

As soon as she spoke those words, Kate felt like a huge boulder had been lifted from her shoulders. It seemed as if the wind have stopped blowing, the waves stopped crashing upon the shore, everything went still as Kate waited –for what seemed like an eternity- for Jack's answer.

"I love you too." He smiled, but it quickly faded. "We have to get you out of here."

-LOST-

Charlie had no idea where he was going. Looking for some clue that Jack might have left was what Charlie was concentrating on. Locke and Boone knew that he didn't know where he was going, but yet they still followed.

Charlie leaned against a tree, resting for a minute, when he saw a small patch of silver among some weeds and ivy.

"What the bloody hell…?" he said, kneeling down and brushing away the debris.

-LOST-

Jack looked up as he heard thumping above. His eyes quickly zeroed in on the hatch. It had a small window, no handle, and no lock. But still the thumping went on. Even Kate heard it, though very faintly, thus it got pushed out of her mind.

"The hatch. Kate, do you know where that goes?"

Kate didn't respond.

"Kate?" Jack turned to look at her,

-LOST-

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast._

_Hope this feeling lasts, for the rest of my life._

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone._

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that'd I'd ever love someone so much.

* * *

_

_(A/N: Big cliffhanger, 'ey? ((Claps)) You people are probably going to drop dead over what happens next. Also, the next chapter is HUGE! Seriously, it took 8 pages in my extremely small writing. It's also huge because of all the emotion and stuff.)

* * *

_

Reviews to the reviews that the reviews left: (try saying that 3 times fast!)

**Rain1657:** LOL. I'm hungry too… _((Grabs a poptart))_ Mmm… Strawberry… Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, thanks for the review! I like the song lyrics too. I'm a huge 80's and 90's music fan. I love Jack and Kate together too! I sense some serious Ethan ass-kicking in the future chapters ahead.

**Miss Krux:** Ah, yes I am. I had about 5 pages so far, but then scolded myself for starting another fanfiction so early, and stashed it away. _((Looks longingly at the mattress))_ Yes, this fic is going to take a while. Lol, my computer like 20 documents of little fics and stuff I've started then forgotten. I'm afraid to clean it out cause that might take a whole day of my reading over my very bad writings.

**Freckles-101:** Yea, I can't update on Fridays or Tuesdays, parents restricted me from using the computer on those days… they're trying to break my habit of using the computer so much. Let me tell you, they WILL NEVER break it. _((Hugs Jack the computer))_ So, you must wait on those days, but I'll try to update on the days I do have access. Thanks for the review!

**Evermore:** I hope you think this chappie was great.

(Thanks to all my reviewers!)

* * *

_(A/N: Next chapter, Charlie uncovers more of the giant secret, Locke and Boone get yelled at, and Jack tries a jailbreak. Will Jack succeed? Will Locke ever get over the yelling? Does Charlie find out everything completely? Find out in the next chappie of "Saving Kate"!)_


	6. I'm Already There

_(A/N: 'Ello everyone. I'm sick today, so you get TWO chapters, maybe more, since all I have is my computer. You lucky, lucky people. Lol. Here it is, the 6th Chapter of 'Saving Kate'!)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own then… yet. _((Points to LOST cast and crew))_ LOST is owned by JJ Abrams, David Fury, Bad Robot, ABC, ect. "I'm Already There" is copyrighted by Lonestar. –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 6-

-I'm Already There-

* * *

Charlie had brushed away most of the ivy, revealing a door in the ground.

"What is it?" he asked Locke.

Locke didn't reply, but examined it thoroughly.

Boone never said a word.

The look in their eyes made them lose them game. Charlie noticed it right away.

"…You KNEW about this!"

Locke looked up. "Yes, I'm afraid we did."

"How'd you find it!" Charlie demanded.

"The day Claire got abducted, Boone and I spent all night looking for her. We came across it then." Locke replied honestly.

Charlie looked to the grey door to Locke, then to Boone. "And you kept it a secret?" he asked quietly.

Locke bit his lip. "Yea. We didn't want survivors getting the wrong idea."

"What "wrong idea" were you thinking about, Locke? Claire could have been under that thing!" Charlie boomed.

"We would have never gotten it open." Locke responded calmly.

"I don't care! What matters to me is that YOU _LIED_! Bloody hell, Locke, I didn't think you were that dumb-assed." Charlie shot back. "You're the only one who survivors could trust, you and Jack. I thought I knew you pretty well. I, obviously, was wrong."

"Char-" Locke started.

"I don't care. I'm going back." Charlie cut him off.

Dropping the bags, he started to storm off back to the caves. Where safeness was, where no one could lie, where Claire was.

-LOST-

"Kate!" Jack's voice was louder. "Come on! Wake up!" he gently slapped her face.

Her head just hung limply to the side, the only thing keeping her from falling down was her neck shackle.

Jack looked around frantically, seeing if there was something to help wake her up. His eyes froze on the hatch.

-LOST-

Charlie was only a couple feet away from the hatch when it happened. He was heading for the caves, his mind full of bottled anger.

BOOM!

Yelping, he jumped a foot in the air, letting out some of his anger.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck was that!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

Kneeling down towards the hatch, Locke knocked back, sending a metallic CLANG! through out the forest.

"There's something in there obviously." He said, hearing the BOOM! once more.

Forgetting how mad he was at Locke, Charlie stayed with the duo. A faint yelling could be heard.

"Hey. Shut up for a minute." Boone hissed, and put his ear to the door. "It's… Jack…" he said.

"Are you sure!" Locke asked, while at the same time Charlie replied.

"Are you out of your bloody fucking mind? How could JACK be down there!"

Boone shrugged. "I dunno, but it's him all right." Replacing his ear upon the metal surface once more, he repeated what he heard, or at least tried to. "Kate… something… hurt… something… open… d-something-er"

"Door." Locke said. "Kate hurt, open door." He turned to Charlie. "Charlie, run back to the camp as fast as you can, and get a ax or something."

"I'm on it." Charlie said, speeding off faster then he expected, thanks to all the adraline in his system.

-LOST-

Jack pounded on the door, pausing every couple of seconds to hear if Ethan was coming or not. Little to Jack's knowledge, Ethan had gone hunting, but he had made sure all exits to the little complex were securely shut.

Suddenly, a small moan was heard over the pounding. Jack looked down to find Kate stirring.

"Kate!" he said, jumping off the small window he was perched on.

She just stared at him blankly then nodded off again. Jack knew she was in a bad condition. Whoever he was pounding to, he hoped to dear God it was one of the survivors and not Ethan's playing with his head.

-LOST-

Charlie looked around frantically for an ax.

"Michael!" he boomed, making several stare at him. Michael came running over.

"Yea?"

"Know that hatchet you were using to chop firewood? Where is it?"

"In the 3rd cave on the left." He paused. "Why?"

"No time to explain!" Charlie yelled behind himself, for he was already heading to the cave.

Finding the ax buried in a pile of unused clothes, Charlie turned back out, and ran with it back to the hatch.

"Here…" he said, looking at the ground. When he looked up, his mouth gaped. Locke and Boone were nowhere to be seen and the pounding had stopped.

"Locke? Boone?" he called, scaring several birds into flight.

-LOST-

Ethan had returned, dragging a killed boar into an icebox in the hall. He figured Jack had had enough time to see Kate. Time to show him the door. His footsteps echoed in the hallway, sounding like death drawing near. Opening the door, he found Jack sitting on the bench, staring at Kate.

"Time to go, Jack." He smiled evilly.

"Can't you just let me take he-"?

"No, afraid you have to figure out how to do that on your own."

"Why? Can't you see how much pain she's in?"

"This is my revenge to you." Ethan replied quietly.

Jack paused. "What have I ever done to you?"

"I'm not going to reveal that to you now." Ethan replied, a look of hatred washed over his face, and his voice took on an angry tone.

"Just let m-" Jack started.

"No!" Ethan screamed at him.

"Yes!" Jack bellowed back, standing.

"Bad idea, Jack." Ethan said stepping forward.

"Don't tell me that."

"I'll do whatever I want to." Ethan threw a punch, hitting Jack squarely in the jaw.

The man yelped in pain, and tried to sock Ethan, but was too slow and Ethan too fast.

Ethan smiled. "Leave now."

Jack bit his lip.

"LEAVE!" Ethan demanded, "Or I'll hurt Kate more."

-LOST-

Charlie dropped the ax on the ground.

"Dammit Locke." He ran into the woods.

Dodging trees and jumping over bushes, he ran, screaming the men's' names until the sunlight faded beneath the horizon and his voice grew hoarse.

Finally he gave up and headed back to the caves. Claire had just woken up from her slumber, her golden hair spilled over her shoulders.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed.

"Hey." Charlie smiled.

He loved the way her voice had a melody that could make anyone smile, even in the darkest of situations. Rose smiled also.

"Did you find her?"

"…No. Have you seen Locke and Boone?"

"Yea, they went through here a couple hours ago…"

"Bloody asses." He mumbled.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"They left me."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I know."

-LOST-

Jack sighed. "You don't hurt her, I'll leave. But I will save her. Then I'll kill you. Make you pay for what you did to her. You'll pay… slowly."

"Well, get a move on; If you don't save her in a week, Kate's dead. And I'll make sure you watch."

"You bastard. You're off your fucking rocker."

"Ah,thanks for the compliment." Ethan grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him away from Kate, who was still unconscious.

"Kate…" he whispered.

Her eyes didn't flutter open, her mouth didn't move, it was set in a line. Jack had never seen a scene so heart breaking. He knew he would have to save her.

Ethan pushed Jack out into the cold night and slammed the door behind him.

Jack turned and banged on the door, but it didn't open again. Sliding down against the steel thing, he buried his face in his hands and silently wept. Not for himself, but for what Kate was going through. It was all because of him.

-LOST-

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love we share_

_Oh I'm already there _

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: 0.0. Well, well. This made for an interesting chapter. Jack left without a fight… Charlie ended up cussing out Locke, but he had a good reason. I sense there will be some serious Ethan ass-kicking, as a replied to one of my reviewers, but will Kate ever get saved? Lol. This story might have a good ending, but I'm not saying if it's going to be bad or good.)

* * *

_

Reviews to the reviews that my reviewers left:

(This is the "official" name now of this section now. Lol)

**Scrawn:** Well I glad you liked it! I know, I live for Jack/Kate stories. I promise right now that I WILL NEVER write a Kate/Sawyer fic EVER!

**Freckles-101:** _((gasps))_ You only had WEEKENDS! I would have gone crazy. You'll have to read to see if she will be. Lol. I hate waiting too, but I can only write so fast…

**MegaWriter:** Yea, it all depends on when I see fit to end them, sorry! It's just like you write the line, and you know that's the end of the chapter. If I don't listen to the feeling, my writing gets all screwed up. Lol. I'm really glad you reviewed, I'll will try to make them longer.

_(A/N: Eek! I must write some more soon! I'm catching up in my notebook. Anyway... Will Kate get the wrong idea about Jack? Will Ethan lie about the whole situation? Will Charlie cus out Locke again, once, and **if**, he ever finds him? Will Kate have another memory? Find out these answers and more in "Saving Kate" Chapter 7)_


	7. One Of Us

_(A/N: Well, this is going to be a short chapter, but, like the other one, it's important. Anyway, here it is! Chapter 7 of Saving Kate! And, on Monday it's my birthday! Lol.)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them… yet. _((Points to LOST cast and crew))_ LOST is owned by JJ Abrams, David Fury, Bad Robot, ABC, ect. "One Of Us" is copyrighted by ABBA. –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 7-

-One Of Us-

* * *

Kate woke up.

"Jack?" she weakly asked, her vision blurry.

"No…" a manly voice filled the air and a hand pushed away some of her curls.

"Where is he?" Kate asked, confused on what was going on.

"He had to leave." The voice came again. Kate identified it as Ethan's.

"But… He was here. Why didn't he save me?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know." He lied.

"I thought… I thought he loved me."

"You thought." Ethan said, grinning evilly.

-LOST-

Jack looked around. Wiping the small tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, he knew he had to find Locke.

Looking around, he tried to figure out which way camp was. The sun set in the West, the camp was East, so he started to run away from the setting sun. He had to find Locke. Locke would know where to find the hatch.

Occasionally he would stop but the thought of Kate would always get him jogging again.

Finally stumbling upon the caves, Jack saw Charlie.

"Charlie!" he called out. "I need to find Locke and Boone!"

"Oh, you mean Ass 1 and Ass 2? They're out in the forest."

Jack was bewildered. "What's got you mad?"

"THEY _LEFT_ ME OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE _FOREST_!" he bellowed.

"No we didn't." Locke appeared through the trees.

-LOST-

Kate sat sobbing against the wall. Jack hadn't saved her. He had the chance, the window of opportunity, and he hadn't taken it. Was he messing with her mind? Did he think this was some joke? Did he not love her?

**-Memory/Flashback-**

"You want to tell me anything before…?" Jack asked, looking at Kate.

She stared at the ground.

"Ok." He sighed and stuck the key into the Halliburton. It fell open with a thud.

Kate looked up, trying to make out anything in his expressionless eyes. He pulled out a couple guns, a box of ammo, and a wad of 20's. Suddenly his hand brushed against the yellow fated envelope. He picked it up and the sun shone on it. 'Personal Effects' it read. Opening it, a smaller blue envelope fell out.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, handing the envelope to her.

Her flawless hands closed around it, taking the envelope out of Jack's grip. She opened it and a small model plane fell onto her palm.

"A toy plane?" Jack asked, confused.

"It's nothing." Kate responded quietly.

"It's obviously something. You went through hell to get it."

"I said it's _nothing_."

"Tell me the truth, Kate." He demanded. "Just this once."

"It belonged to the man I loved." She said.

"The truth!"

"It belonged to the man I loved!" she said louder, hoping he would just leave the subject alone. He didn't.

"STOP _LYING_!" he grabbed onto her wrists.

"It belonged to the man I killed." He voice gaining a new pitch at the last word.

Jack let go, stunned and angered. Kate fell to the ground, curled up into a ball, sobbing. He stared at her, not sure whether to comfort her or demand more. Suddenly he started to stash the things back into the briefcase, all but the little silver plane that Kate held in her hands as she cried. Closing the Halliburton, he took the case and the key, and walked away.

**-End Memory/Flashback-**

Kate felt the same way she had that day. But this time, Jack wasn't coming back.

-LOST-

"Locke?" Jack asked. "We have to go now!"

"Jack, calm down. Explain why we must go." Locke replied, his grandfatherly tone carried across the camp.

"I found a hatch in Kate's cell. We have to go break it open. It's the only way how we can save Kate!"

-LOST-

_One of us is crying_

_One of us is lying_

_In her lonely bed_

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Wishing she was somewhere else instead_

_One of us is lonely_

_One of us is only_

_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small_

_Wishing she had never left at all_

-LOST-

* * *

(A/N: So? How'd you like it? Charlie didn't cuss out Locke, Jack went back to the caves, and Kate brought up a memory. Woo, fun stuff!)

* * *

Reviews to the reviews that my reviewers left:

**Frodosam4ever: **Yea, Ethan is a dumb ass. Lol. I'll update soon!

**Rain1657:** S'mores are good too. Thanks! Well, Jack's gone now, so he'll have to find another way to get to Kate. Ethan is lying to Kate… will she believe him? Can't tell you what I have planned; it'd ruin the story! I'm writing the Ethan ass-kicking chapter tonight in my notebook, so it should be on Monday's update!

**Evermore: **Thanks! Yea. Whenever my dad is around I have to refrain from talking about LOST, or he'll just say the show is a load of crap, and the whole scenario isn't possible, and then I'll get mad and yell at him, claiming it's so much better then 'The Thirsty Traveler', and then he'll get mad, and then we'll get in this huge yelling fit. Lol. The whole fight is pretty funny actually.

**CharliesHoodie:** Hey Hannah! I'll add some more Charlie scenes in just to make you happy! Lol. There is a big chapter with a lot of Charlie in it… _((CoughsMondaycough))_

**Freckles-101:** Television too! I would have gone crazy and locked my parents in a closet until they let me watch on normal days. Lol. The EVIL Ethan is going to find his ass kicked soon. You'll have to see if Jack ever manages to save her or not.

* * *

_(A/N: Next Chapter: Will Locke go into the forest with Jack? Will Kate believe Ethan? Will Kate EVER get saved? Will Mimi get what she wants for her birthday? Find out in the upcoming chapters of 'Saving Kate'!)_


	8. But The Past Is Never Far

_(A/N: So I lied… oops. Lol. When I told you guys on Monday that I'd give you a double update on Tuesday, I forgot I didn't have access to the computer on Tuesdays. For that I am eternally sorry, and I cansay that hopefully that tomorrow's update will be long and plentiful, and that it WILL involve a man whose name starts with an E. ((winkwinkcough ThatWasAHUGEHint coughnudge)) So enjoy Chapter 8, cause Chapter 9 is right behind it!)_

**Disclaimer**: No worries, I don't own them. ((points to LOST cast and crew)) LOST is owned by JJ Abrams, David Fury, Bad Robot, ABC, ect. "Name" is by The Goo Goo Dolls (the second greatest band in the world!). –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 8-

-But The Past Is Never Far-

* * *

Charlie stared at Jack. "That was you? Knocking on the door?"

"Ha! I told you!" Boone said, acting like a 5-year-old.

"Shut-up, Boone." Charlie mumbled.

"Of course it was me. I was yelling at the top of my lungs." Jack replied.

"…That's a thick hatch. We barely heard you." Locke cut in. "But you say Kate's down there?"

"Yes." Jack responded, not really sure what was going on. Why weren't they acting as quickly as possible? Kate was down there!

"Are you sure?" Boone asked.

"She was in my arms, before Ethan took me away. We have to save her within a week's time, or he'll kill her!"

"Bloody hell…" Charlie said. Leaning over, he whispered into Boone's ear. "He's the one off his rocker."

Boone bit down hard on his lip to keep from laughing.

Jack looked at Boone. "You think I'm making this up!"

Claire headed over. "Ah, the question of the month. What's the fight about this time?"

"This isn't funny!" Jack retorted.

"No, we're taking you completely seriously." Boone said. "Come on, you need a rest. Me and Locke will look at the hatch some more." He stopped speaking, grabbed Jack's arm, and attempted to drag him off to a set of blankets.

"No! I have to save her!" Jack exclaimed, ripping his arm out of Boone's grip.

"…Jack." Claire said, "You're going to go crazy, worrying like this. Calm down.

"If the one you loved was taken away from you, I'm sure you'd be acting the same way as I!"

"I had someone taken away from me." Claire said, a certain quiet taking over her voice.

Jack paused. "But he didn't say he was going to kill you."

"…Yes. He did. I got away before he could."

"Then you must know how Kate is feeling. Only she's passed out in a cell with uneatable food. Claire, she's going to _die_ if I don't save her!"

"She's passed out?" Boone asked.

"Yes." Jack responded quickly. "So she can't leave. That's why we have to save her." He didn't explain all the reasons.

"Jack, it's the middle of the night." Charlie said.

"So?"

"So, we won't be helping the situation any." Locke spoke up. "If Ethan finds us, he has the greater power. He probably knows the island like the back of his palm."

"So does Sayid!" Jack shot back.

"Sayid's at the beach. Remember the first time we searched for Kate? He was the first one to go."

"But… but…" Jack stuttered. "We can't just leave Kate."

"She'll be fine for tonight. Remember, she's a strong, good-minded girl."

Jack sighed. He knew he was defeated. "…Fine. But I'm searching for her as soon as I get up."

"Deal." Boone, Locke, and Charlie said.

-LOST-

Ethan had left once again, but sat a tray of the same stale bread and murky water on the bench. Kate was too tired to eat. The only she could afford to do was to close her eyes and sleep. She knew that this had to stop sooner or later. Either she would die, end her painful life, or one of the survivors would save her. Right now, Kate was leaning towards option 1. She wished this could be over, no matter what happened. Besides, Jack had his chance. It was obvious to her that the whole conversation they had last had was all lies. Kate sighed and closed her eyes once more, letting a single tear fall down her cheek. Suddenly she remembered the first conversation she and Jack had ever shared.

**-Memory-**

"I let the fear come in, let it do it's thing. But only for 5 seconds. That's all I gave it. Sp I started counting. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Then I shut it out, sowed her up, and she was fine."

"If that had been me, I would of run for the door." Kate said, stitching up the wound.

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't think that's true. You're now running now…"

Kate gave him a small smile.

**-End Memory-**

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" Kate whispered. Then she wiped her mind free of all fear. Now she would just wait. Sighing, she let the slumber take over.

-LOST-

Jack headed to his blankets, while staring into the woods, almost expecting Kate to pop out. But no smiling face appeared from the bushes, no familiar voice rang out through the forest, nothing. Jack sighed and sat down by his skimpy blankets and pillow. But he didn't close his eyes, nor no sense of sleepiness came over him, he was just staring into the woods. Little did he know that his heart was slowly breaking and his body was starting to show it. From all the stress and emotion this last past week had provided for him, a new set of worry lines shown across his already worn looking face.

Over the course of the night, a series of rustles came from the bushes, and sticks could be heard cracking. Though it was just the birds, squirrels, and other animals, Jack expected Kate or Ethan. Once he saw a flash of white, but it was just an albino squirrel flying through the air between jumps from branch to branch.

-LOST-

Kate shifted in her sleep, tiredly opening her eyes for a split second then closing them again. She didn't see Ethan lurking in the shadows. A silver glint of something he held in his hands sparkled in the shine of the moon.

-LOST-

_And now we're grown-up orphans_

_That never knew their names_

_We don't belong to no one_

_That's a shame_

_But if you could hide beside me_

_Maybe for a while_

_And I won't tell no one your name_

_And I won't tell 'em your name_

_Scars are souvenirs you never lose_

_The past is never far_

_Did you lose yourself out there_

_Did you get to be a star_

_And don't it make you sad to know that life_

_Is more then who we are_

_You grew up way too fast_

_And now there's nothing to believe_

_And re-runs become our history_

_A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_

_And I won't tell no one your name_

_And I won't tell 'em your name_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: So, what's the thing Ethan's holding, 'eh? And will Jack ever get to go out in the woods again? Will Kate ever be saved?)_

* * *

Reviews To The Reviews That My Reviewers Left:

**Freckles-101: **LOL! Ethan's ass kicking will be in tomorrow's update. Or I'll try to make it tomorrow's (Thursday's) update. Depend on how much I write tonight.

**Evermore: **I am Mimi. Lol. Thanks, glad you liked it!

**PinkPinker:** I agree on the Jack thing. He will ALWAYS be cooler, nicer, and hotter then Ethan. No wait, everyone! (Although Charlie comes in second) Ass-kicking chapter tomorrow (Thursday) if my writing mind allows it.

**Rain1657: **Lol, sorry about that, but you must wait, just like everyone else. Poor Kate, will she ever think that Ethan might have been, oh I dunno, LYING? Locke… well, so far, I have no idea if he decides to go with Jack or not… (I haven't gotten that far in my fanfic. Lol) It would suck for Kate if she didn't get saved, now wouldn't it? Lol. Thanks, and I did get what I wanted for my birthday. (Well, most of it.)

**FanOfLOST-** You liar! You said you would update Tuesday! Today is WEDNESDAY! And it's only going ot be a double-update. God, you idiot, get your facts right!

(The above review was to me, I was scolding myself for telling you people wrong. Lol.)

* * *

_(A/N: Next chapter is the shortest chapter that I have ever written, I'm sorry to say. Only a measly 3 pages. BUT, so much important stuff happens in it, it's not even funny.)_


	9. Stay Alive

_(A/N: The second update. There will be no 'Reviews to the Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me' cause there are none… yet. This is the most shortest chapter that this fafiction had come across. I am so sorry, but it hold vital information to the whole story!)_

**Disclaimer**: No worries, I don't own them. _((points to LOST cast and crew))_ LOST is owned by JJ Abrams, David Fury, Bad Robot, ABC, ect. "In A Big Country" is by In A Big Country. –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 9-

-Stay Alive-

* * *

Jack woke up, the sun shining in his eyes. He shot up, cursing that he had overslept.

"Locke, Boone?" he boomed out.

Boone sat up and flicked off Jack. "Go back to sleep Jack, it's too fucking early." He dropped his head back on to the ground and fell into his deep slumber once more.

Jack sighed and looked around for Locke. Not seeing the old man in his usual spot, Jack started to get worried. Walking around, he loudly whispered Locke's name, making few survivors shifting in their sleep.

"Locke!" Jack quietly said. "Locke, where are you!"

-LOST-

Kate sleepily woke from her grave slumber, expecting the cell to be empty, not counting the small pile of dirt and bread crusts that accumulated during her hellish stay. She was wrong.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" she asked, her vision blurry.

"…This might hurt, but it'll make Jack worried, and I'll get my revenge in due time."

"Huh? What might hurt?" she asked, lifting her head up to look at Ethan.

"This." Ethan cocked the gun.

"What are you doing!" Kate asked, fear lining her voice at the appearance of the small pistol.

"I explained already." Ethan said, taking aim and his index finger tightened on the trigger.

"Ethan…don't! Please!" she pleaded. She didn't want her life to end, not like this.

"I have to!" Ethan screamed at her, and fired the gun.

-LOST-

A sudden BANG! echoed through the forest, and then a faint scream. The name 'Kate' flashed through Jack's mind. The sleeping survivors woke up drowsily and confusedly.

"What was that?" "Bloody hell, that wasn't Kate, was it?" "Did I just hear a gun?" "Who's shooting a gun?" several questions appeared at once, they were all aimed at Jack, and all of them expected answers.

Jack didn't reply. But instead saw Locke running out of the forest.

"Jack, come with me." He said breathlessly.

-LOST-

Kate felt a sudden sharp pain in her left shoulder. A pool of blood formed at the base of her arm. The wound was fully bleeding, and Kate was losing all of her blood… fast. There was no way to stop it, her hands were in the shackles. Ethan left and a sudden scary atmosphere formed around Kate. She had to close the wound fast, but there was no one to help her.

-LOST-

_I never saw you look like this without a reason_

_Another promise fallen through, another season passes by you_

_I never took the smile away from anybody's face_

_And that's a desperate way to look for someone who is still a child_

_In a big country dreams stay with you_

_Like a lover's voice fires the mountainside_

_Stay alive_

_I'm not expecting to grow flowers in the desert_

_But I can live and breathe and see the sun in the wintertime_

_In a big country dreams stay with you_

_Like a lover's voice fires the mountainside_

_Stay alive_

_So take that look out of here, it doesn't fit you_

_Because it's happened doesn't mean you've been discarded_

_Pull up your head off the floor, come up screaming_

_Cry out for everything you might have wanted_

_I thought that pain and truth were the things that really mattered_

_But you can't stay here with every hope you had shattered_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: So, what's Kate gonna do? Will Jack save Kate in time? Will Boone and Charlie join the party of searchers? Will Ethan ever get his ass kicked? (Hopefully in tomorrow's update he will. But no promises.)_


	10. The Perfect Time Of Day

_(A/N: ETHAN ASS-KICKING CHAPTER UP! WOOT! FINALLY! It's 5 days late, but still! Lol. Anyway, I know how much you guys have been anticipating this chapter, so I won't trouble you anymore with this little A/N!)_

**Disclaimer: **No worries, I don't own them. _((Points to LOST cast and crew))_ Lost is owned my JJ Abrams, David Fury, ABC, Bad Robot, ect. "Perfect Time OfDay: is owned by Howie Day-LOST- is owned by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 10-

-The Perfect Time Of Day-

* * *

Kate gasped. A new rush of pain had just come again. The waves had been hitting her for about 2 hours now. A pile of vomit now accompanied the small pile of bread crusts, the stench was almost unbearable. Ethan hadn't been seen since the gun scene. Kate had no idea what made him do it, but she hated him even more now (if that was even mentally possible). A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead and she shivered, making the shackles rattle.

"Jack…" she whispered to the air, her voice breaking, "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. For everything."

-LOST-

Locke ran, missing trees by inches. Jack wasn't far behind.

"Locke!" he called, "What's going on!"

"Just keep quiet!" Locke yelled back.

Jack shut his mouth and ran even faster.

Minutes later, Locke stopped in a clearing that was only familiar to him, Charlie, and Boone. A forgotten ax lay on the muddy ground; a grey door was implanted into the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Jack asked, taking deep breaths of the fresh air.

"I don't have time to explain, but you know the key you're wearing now?"

Jack's hand flew up to the makeshift necklace. "…Yea. What does the key have to with this?"

Locke kneeled on the ground and brushed off some remaining dirt on the door before answering. "Everything. Give it to me."

Jack took off the necklace reluctantly and dropped it into Locke's outstretched palm. Locke pushed back a bolt on the door. It revealed a keyhole. He jammed the key into the lock hastily.

-LOST-

Kate couldn't believe it. At first, she believed it was just some sick joke. She almost half-expected Jack and Ethan walk into the cell saying, "It's all a big joke." She was stupid to even think of that. Jack and Ethan had been enemies ever since Claire had been abducted. Kate shifted wearily. She probably only had hours to live. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared.

Relieved, because if she did die, she wouldn't have to face the Australian Marshals, then the U.S. ones once she got back home. She would never let anyone ever down again, she wouldn't have to open the paper and see her name in huge bold letters, underneath it saying in even bolder letters 'WANTED', she wouldn't have to leave Jack the hard way, she wouldn't have to know that he was somewhere in that large, lonely world.

But yet she was scared. She was dying. Kate didn't know how she felt. But it was too late to make a decision. She was on the death route. No one would find her in time. Letting out a slow, long painful breath, her body shook with cold from the blood that drenched her side. Unwillingly, she passed out.

-LOST-

A series of clicks were heard, and then a metallic clang. It was jammed. Locke cursed and slammed his fist on the door. Nothing. Jack sighed.

"Now what?"

Locke eyed the ax laying a couple feet away. "We hit it with the ax. Try to break it open."

"What? There's no ax here."

"What? Of course there is. It's right there!" Locke pointed to it.

Jack eyes fixated on it too.

"Correct answer." A voice said.

Jack instantly knew the voice.

"You bastard! Show yourself!"

The clicking of a gun could be heard.

"You wouldn't dare. Come on out and face me like a man!" Jack called out.

The shot fired. Jack dodged out of the way; Locke flattened himself on the ground.

The bushes rustled and Ethan showed himself.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaccccck." He called out, and clicked the gun, getting ready to shoot it again.

All the sudden a loud cry could be heard and Boone and Charlie came careening out of the bushes. Ethan was so surprised that he nearly dropped the gun. But he caught it before it hit the ground.

Charlie jumped on Ethan's back, causing Ethan to shoot. The bullet went straight into his foot.

Ethan screamed out in fright and pain as he realized what had just happened.

"Dammit! You'll pay for that!" he cursed and picked up the gun. Wasting no time cocking it, he shot it directly at Charlie. The man dived out of the way, but not before the bullet grazed his arm.

Locke had gotten up and sneaked behind Ethan. Jack looked surprised, he hadn't expected the man to take part at all, and it was obvious that Ethan didn't know either.

Locke raised his arm to hit Ethan, but Ethan swirled around. Locke dropped to the ground again, and Ethan took no notice of him. Boone suddenly took Ethan's arm and forced them behind his back.

Jack took his chance. He walked straight up to Ethan and punched him in the nose.

"That's for taking Kate." He said. Punching Ethan again, he said once more. "That's for making Kate's life a living hell." Ethan grunted in pain.

Jack dealt a series of blows to Ethan's torso, saying why he deserved each one.

Ethan was keeled over on the ground, in pain, then.

"Jack! Jack, stop! We don't want to kill him, not yet."

Jack sighed. He wanted to hurt Ethan more, make him feel what Kate was going through.

"Tell me where she is. NOW!" Jack bellowed at him.

Ethan tried to speak, but a groggy mass of blood came out instead.

"Now! Where is she!"

Ethan said weakly. "You already know." He smirked.

Boone dragged him up to his feet. "Give us a tour."

Ethan grumbled some inaudible words. Boone called Charlie over. They each took one arm and held it firmly. Jack picked up the gun off the ground.

"Show us now. Or I'll shoot."

"I don't believe you." Ethan said.

"Say that again." Jack replied, cocking the gun.

-LOST-

Kate had fallen in and out of consciousness. Her body was starting to wither from the blood loss, and her shoulder was a huge mess of black and blue. Tear had down her face, their trials glistened in the dim sunlight.

-LOST-

_It's the perfect time of day_

_It's the last day of your life_

_Don't let it drift away_

_While your heart is still racing_

_It's the perfect time of day_

_And you won't feel a thing_

_And you won't recall anything at all_

_Close your eyes_

_And take your last breath_

_Rest your head inside_

_The end is the beginning_

_And every point in between_

_Some are lost_

_Oh, some are lost_

_And you won't feel a thing_

_And you won't recall anything at all_

_Let your colors collide_

_All the time is so fleeting_

_I quit running behind_

_Oh, I know your meaning_

_For what you want to say_

_And you look for _

_The perfect time of day_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: So, what'd you guys think?)

* * *

_

Reviews to the reviews that my reviewers left me:

**Rain1657:** lol, well, we'll just have to see if she lives that long. I adivse you get a stress ball, name it Ethan, and squeeze everytime your mad. That way, Ethan could get squishied. Lol.

**Evermore: **Jack kicked Ethan's ass! Woot! I agree, poor Kate.

**Legolanderin:** lol! Yea, I pretty much curse at cliffies too. I am too. I have a whole wall dedicated to piccies of the cast. Mainly Jack…lol.

**Miss Krux: **Hey, long time, no talk! Woah, that's freaky about the writing thing. My writings' never fair… lol. You'll have to see what happens to Kate.

**Megawriter: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

* * *

_(A/N: Ooooo, will Jack save Kate? Will Ethan get killed? Will Charlie and Locke fight some more? Will Jack and Locke fight some? Will Jack kick Ethan's ass some more? Will Kate live? Will Jack and Kate EVER be reunited? Find out in the next chapter of 'Saving Kate'. (Wow, I'm done with 10 chapters. That's a record for me. I usually get writers block within the few first chapters of my fic. Lol.)_


	11. Somewhere Only We Know

_(A/N: Whups. I haven't updated in a while. Let me explain. Ok, first, I wrote the whole 11th chapter in a night. Then I took it to school, so I could write the 12th. Well, I ended up leaving the notebook in my locker. Then I kept on forgetting to get it out of my locker! Lol. Anyway, I have a four-day weekend, so expect lots of updates! Enjoy Chapter 11! By the way, I have moved to a new notebook. The first notebook was called "Saving Kate: The Kidnapping" Now, the second notebook, starting with the 13th chapter, is called "Saving Kate: The Rescue". So yay! Also, the second title should give you a huge hint. Lol. Also, I was going over my chapters so far, and I realized that my song lyrics are waaaaaay too long. So I'm shortening them, a whole lot. Lol.)_

_(A/N#2: Did anyone see Lost last night? Now that was a really cool episode. Even they showed only three scenes with Jack. Sawyer: " I know you never went to college cause you never heard of 'I never'." Lol! And the whole thing with Kate being married. I was like "0.o, holy shit!") _

**Disclaimer: **No worries, I don't own them. _((Points to Lost cast and crew))_ "Somewhere Only We Know" is copyrighted by Keane. –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 11-

-Somewhere Only We Know-

* * *

Ethan smirked.

"Say what?"

Jack started to pull the trigger.

"Jack!" Locke said, warning in his voice. "Don't shoot."

"Why not? He'll just lie about everything." Jack said. Never in his life had he wanted to kill someone as much as Ethan.

"Well, we want to find out why he wanted Claire, and why he took Kate, don't we?"

"He'll lie!" Jack responded, not answering Locke's question.

"Maybe he will. But it won't kill anyone to keep him for a couple extra days."

Ethan couldn't help but smile.

"I see Locke's joined my side." He said.

"I haven't joined your side. Nor will I ever. I just want to know what's going with you."

"Fine… but my foot's screwed up."

"I don't care if you got shot in the foot or the heart." Said Jack angrily. "Show us where Kate is."

"Right below you, Jack-ass."

It was only then that Jack remembered that they were near the hatch. But the key had broken; there was no way to get it open.

"Open it." Jack demanded.

"Why should I?" Ethan shot back.

"Maybe this'll change your mind." Charlie showed Ethan the gun. "And I'm not gonna be as nice as Jack or Locke."

-LOST-

Kate was still passed out. With every drop of blood sliding down her side, he chance of living got smaller. She couldn't move, not that she wanted to, she couldn't yell, nothing. Her possibilities were all out. Her somber brown eyes could be seen no more, they were hiding beneath the thin layers of skin. Soon she would be gone. Kate's pulse got lower, her breathing became shallower, and her body became limper.

-LOST-

Ethan looked from Charlie to Jack, Locke, and Boone. Their eyes showed no emotion, nor no sympathy, whatsoever. Ethan knew he was at the mercy of these men.

"The key broke in the lock, 'eh?" he asked.

The 4 men were surprised at his sudden talk. They hadn't expected him to talk so fast. Locke answered.

"Yes…"

"Follow me." Ethan ran from the clearing.

"Hey! Come back here!" Charlie bellowed.

Ethan didn't come back, but the sounds of branches cracking could be heard.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed. He gave chase to Ethan, anything to find Kate. Boone wasn't far behind. Charlie and Locke followed.

"Ethan!" Jack called, sending several birds into flight. "Ethan, come on out."

"Find me." A voice rang out through the trees.

"You snot-nosed, cheating, lying bastard!" Charlie huffed into the clearing. "Show yourself!"

Jack disappeared into the bushes. Suddenly he came across a familiar wall. The door. Where was it! He slid his hands over the wall frantically, banging every couple inches. Jack knew he was only feet away from Kate. Suddenly, he hands came across a knobby stone. He groped around and hit around it a couple times. Definitely metal.

Locke appeared.

"Locke!" Jack said desperately, "Come on, help!"

Locke just stared at him. Suddenly he opened his mouth to speak, and instead of the normal, grandfatherly tone it carried, this one had an uncanny pitch to it.

"Jack, I cannot help here. This is your own battle. To fight it, you must think about everything that has occurred in this situation. Every little word said, every little meeting. There you will find the answer."

Jack stared at Locke dumbfounded.

"I knew something was up with you, you… weirdo!" he yelled at him. "I can't remember everything." He exclaimed.

"If you try, you can." Locke said in the same tone, and then he left.

Jack went over the words in his mind, 'Every little word said, every little meeting.' He rubbed his temple, trying to think of what Locke meant.

Not knowing what to do, Jack slid against the wall, making several rocks tumble onto the ground. Ivy was scattered through out the clearing.

The first thing that flashed through Jack's mind was the Ethan-battle that he took part in minutes ago. Jack looked around as he heard some branches cracking.

"…Ethan?" Jack asked.

-LOST-

Kate was too weak to deny the recent happenings. One minute she had been passed out in a dreary old cell, the next Ethan was carrying her out the door.

"Put. Me. Down." She whispered to Ethan, her voice nearly breaking from the pain.

"Nah."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't want to. Don't ask questions."

Suddenly her body connected with the hard ground as the bushes rustled.

"Kate!" she head a familiar voice.

She groggily replied, "…Who's that?" then passed out, her dark brown curls spilling onto the ground, and the blood still oozing from her wound.

-LOST-

Jack stared in horror at what he saw. It was Kate, but not the same Kate he knew. This Kate had tear tracks leading down her cheeks, he shoulder was black and blue, and her worn eyes had stared at him blankly before she passed out.

"Ethan. What'd you do to her!"

"…Nothing." He smirked.

Jack punched Ethan hard in the stomach.

Ethan automatically replied by dealing out a couple punch throws in the face. Jack still stood, though he had been surprised at a quick reaction.

Jack's arms came down hard on Ethan. They had been fighting for several minutes now. Ethan had kicked Kate over to the side, and that was the last straw for Jack. Suddenly he had Ethan in a headlock. The men had acquired some bruises from the fighting, and Ethan still limped from where the bullet had hit him in the foot. Though he had bandaged it, the cream-colored things were slowly turning red.

Jack whipped Ethan onto the ground, and stomped his foot right onto his chest, just like Ethan had done to him weeks ago.

"Get off me, you scum." Ethan spluttered.

Before Jack had time to react, Ethan had bolted up, sending Jack sprawled onto the ground.

"Now, you shall die." Ethan took out a gun.

Bullets appeared in the air, though they weren't from Ethan's gun.

-LOST-

So if you have a minute why don't we go 

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: Woah, Locke went all weird. But before Ethan got killed, I had imagined that he'd do something like this. And Locke's behavior? You'll find out why he acted that way the next-next chapter. So yea. Whose bullets are those? Will Ethan get gunned down? Will Jack save Kate in time? What's up with Locke? And where did Charlie and Boone go?

* * *

_

Reviews to the reviews that my reviewers left me:

(Holy shit! What happened to the review page? It's like all different. Scary.)

**PinkPinker: **Yay! And now Ethan and Jack will kick each other's ass. But Ethan's ass got kicked more, and it happened all in one day. Ooooo, ouch to him. Lol. _((Shifty eyes))_ I might be able to fit in a Sawyer ass kicking… I'll have to find out why Jack wants to kick his ass though… lol.

**Rain1657: **Yes! I know! We'll find out Locke's deal later… Lol! That part's one of my favorites too. It shows that everyone can be scared, even in really weird situations like this one is. Lol. _((Throws a stress ball to her))_ Here you are, free of charge. It already has Ethan on it. I actually took my own advice and made one for myself. Last night, Ethan got squished a lot, because of all the Kate/Sawyer stuff happening!

**Orlando-Crazy: **Hey! A new reviewer! Thanks, I'm glad you liked this story. It's going to get weirder by the chapter, so beware. Lol.

**Evermore: **Lol. I have like 5 notebooks full of stories that I stopped writing in. A whole bookshelf in my room is full of my writings and such. My mom asks me when I'm going to get rid of them. And I get all mad at her and go "Never! You may not take them away, or read them, or touch them! Nothing!" and then she gets all mad, and pokes one, just to get on my bad side. Then I blow a gasket at her, and usually get computer privileges taken away…

**Freckles-101:** Ooooo, viruses suck major ass. I hate them, so I usually take every precaution I can. Lol. But they still get on it somehow, and make my computer all possessed. Then I usually have to clean out my files all onto a couple of floppies, and cleanout my computer. I suck at waiting too. Lol.

* * *

_(A/N: Ok, still writing the 13th chapter. So it might take a while to update. Two days tops. Tonight and tomorrow, I'm going on a writing frenzy. Lol.)_


	12. On The Right Side

_(A/N: A day late, I know… But I have officially caught up with my writing, so now I think I might have to update every other day, or every three days. Right now, I'm at a HUGE writers block, which so sucks, so you might see another fanfic of mine pop up soon. I promise you; this one will not be forgotten. Lol. So anyway, last update was a cliffie. Now you finally get to see who shot the gun, and who got the bullets implanted into their chest. Woo!)_

**Disclaimer: **No worries, I don't own them. _((Points at Lost cast and crew))_ "Rotating Head" is by 'The (English) Beat'.–LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

-Chapter 12-

-On The Right Side-

* * *

Jack stared at Ethan as his body fell to the ground. The bushes rustled and out came Charlie and Boone. Charlie was holding the gun with a half-crazed look on his face.

"Charlie! Are you ok?" Jack asked, bewildered.

Charlie let out a little sob and started to laugh hysterically.

Boone, with a certain look of fear implanted on his face too, said, "I'll take care of it." And walked Charlie away. His laughs could still be faintly heard through out the forest.

Ethan was definitely dead, no doubt about that. But Kate… Jack didn't know. Approaching her, he saw she was deathly white and pale. Her breathing was labored, and a small yet noticeable pool of blood was by her side, seeping into the soft, brown soil.

"…Kate?" Jack asked. "Kate, can you answer me?"

Kate didn't move.

"Kate?" Jack asked again, small tears filling his eyes. Maybe he could save her, but she'd never be the same again, she'd always have a scar to remind her of what happened. Picking her up carefully, he started to walk back to the caves.

-LOST-

Kate felt herself being picked up once more. She groaned softly. "Ethan?" she whispered faintly.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "Kate!"

"…Jack?" Kate took another stab at a guess, no matter how wild it may be.

"Kate, it's Jack! Everything's fine, everything's taken care of… Ethan's gone."

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" she asked, pushing her body to muster up the strength to speak.

"He's gone, Kate, he's dead."

Silent tears of happiness fell down Kate's cheeks. Ethan, he was gone!

For the first time in days, Kate actually felt relieved. But the wound in her shoulder kept her sober.

"Jack…" she stared, still straining to make her voice audible.

He continued walking, but looked down at her. "Yea?"

"I'm scared…"

Jack's jaw nearly dropped. Kate was scared! Never in his life at the island had he known the word 'scared' was actually in Kate's vocabulary. "But… why?" he asked.

"I'm just scared. I'm scared about how the survivors are going to react, I'm scared about how I might just become a vegetable and be of use to no one, I'm scared that somehow he might come back. I'm just scared."

"…Wait, what?" Jack asked. He was confused, Kate wouldn't be un-useful _(A/N: Not sure if that's a word or not…)_.

"I was stuck with Ethan. It'll be like Claire, when she first came back. No one wanted to be around her because she reminded them of what Ethan did to us. I want to help out, but I not be able to, or people won't let me, because they think that after what Ethan did to me, I might just become a nuisance. And no matter how unrealistic it is, I'm scared that Ethan might just take me again." She breathed in deeply, trying to make all the pain go away from talking too long.

"But Ethan won't take you, I promise. And you won't become a vegetable, because I won't let you. And last but not least, everyone's just to be glad to have you back. You've had no idea how boring the island life is without you!"

Kate was silent, taking in what Jack just said. Suddenly she fell unconscious once more.

-LOST-

Jack knew that he had to act fast if he was to save Kate from dying. It was funny, she hadn't even brought up the subject of being hurt, though her body shook violently and her body temperature was slowly inclining into the hundreds.

He sighed in relief, and in fear, as he saw the faint fires of the caves ahead. Maybe Kate was right, maybe no one would want to be around her, maybe she would be considered a nuisance when anyone went hunting. Even if people knew Ethan was dead, they knew that Kate was still a connection to him. But Jack would stay by her side, even if no one else would.

It must have been well past midnight, because when Jack first set foot into the camp, mostly everyone was asleep. Charlie and Claire were the only ones up, and even sleepiness could be seen in their eyes. Claire gasped when she saw Jack.

"Jack!" she whispered.

Jack stared at her and headed over.

"Is that Kate!" she asked.

"Yea…" Jack replied.

Charlie cut in. "Wow. She looks pretty beat-up." He shifted Kate's shirt so he could get a better look at her shoulder.

"Jack…" he breathed in. "That shot we heard earlier today wasn't nothing… it was Ethan shooting Kate in the shoulder!"

"What!" Jack yelped, causing some survivors to shift in their sleep. He craned his neck to look at it. Sure enough, there was a bullet wound in her left shoulder. He hadn't noticed it before, it had been too dark. He thought the reason the skin around it was black and blue was because Ethan had abused her, and the blood was from some minor cuts and scrapes, but he was wrong.

All this time, he had been carrying Kate, she had not breathed a word to him about it. Jack had not realized the seriousness this situation held until now.

-LOST-

_Rotating head, keeps on the right side_

_Coiled up and tense remain on the lookout_

_Expects to be shot or get given the bullet_

_Rotating head tries to look on the bright side of things_

_Rotating head, friends in high places_

_No need to guess what's in that briefcase_

_A mind like a gin-trap, one swollen ankle_

_The rotating head tries to stay on the right side of things_

_On the right side of things_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: For all those people who have no idea what the term 'Vegetable' means, it's used as like it means it's lifeless, it can't move around and such. It's a term used for paralyzed people or people who can't think for themselves anymore. Well, this was certainly an interesting chapter, 'eh?)

* * *

_

Reviews to the Reviews that my Reviewers left me:

**PinkPinker: **I'm afraid that everyone in this fanfic needs a reason to have their ass kicked. But keep on the lookout for Sawyer's ass-kicking, I'll work in somehow! Yea, Locke's speech was weird. Yes, there was a bit Jack/Kate flirting in the beginning but you didn't miss too much!

**Evermore: **Yea, Charlie needed to do something, and I figured Boone was too much of a wimp to shoot Ethan. (Sorry to all you Boone fans out there!) 'Sides, it makes things interesting with Charlie, so expect some Charlie/Claire fighting to come up soon.

**Rain1657: **Woo! You get a special prize cause you guessed it was Charlie who shot Ethan. Once I think of it, you'll get it, lol. Well, Kate's going to get worse before she gets better. I know! I like how JJ made all the information into a simple game they played. I'm going to play 'I never' with Pepsi instead of alcohol, lol!

**Freckles-101: **Lol! Thanks. I hope this story won't end anytime soon, but right now I'm on this huge Writers' Block with it. Not good! But hopefully I can battle it, and I just need to get over the '3 day hump' (as quoted from 'Supersize Me'). If I can write some for 3 days, I can get over the writers' block, so wish me luck!

**Orlando-Crazy: **Wow, thanks! As you read, the bullets were from Charlie. And now Ethan is dead…or at least we think he is. _((evil cackle))

* * *

_

_(A/N: So, how will Claire react to Charlie's shooting of Ethan? (Btw, in my fanfic, Claire remembers.) And how will the survivors react to having Kate back? Is Sawyer going to be a part of the next chapter, and will Jack get made at Locke for leaving him in a situation where he needed help the most? Find out in the next chapter of 'Saving Kate'!)_


	13. You And Me

_(A/N: Eek! I'm so sorry! This chapter is mega late, but my internet was all screwed up for a whole, then I joined a role-playing group inline, and this slipped my mind for a while. And then I tried to type this up last night, but Microsoft Word was screwed up. It's time for me to think about getting a new computer, 'eh? Lol. Also, I must forewarn you, this is a fluffy chapter, especially for Charlie and Claire. Enjoy!)_

_(A/N#2: For all you Jack fans out there, there's a shirt of Matthew's on e-bay up for grabs. The lot number is _3876236417_ I think last time I checked, it was up for about 75.00 and there was no bid on it yet. The auction closes up March 2nd.) _

**Disclaimer:** No worries, I don't own them. _((Points to Lost cast and crew))_ "You and Me" is copyrighted by Lifehouse. –LOST- is copyrighted by my dear friend, H.B.

* * *

Saving Kate-

Chapter 13-

You and Me-

* * *

As Kate shifted in her sleep, Jack turned his head to look at her. He had taken out the bullet and bandaged her up, but that still didn't make things better. The color was slowly, oh so slowly, returning to her face. The first rays of the sun had peeked above the horizon and were shining faintly through the lively canopy of treetops above. Claire and Charlie had finally fallen asleep not too soon after he and Kate had appeared.

Jack had felt weird undoing Kate's shirt when she was passed out. He didn't see anything personal, but still. He had kept on telling himself it was for the best anyway, he had needed to get that bullet out, and then dress the wound. Now that was all done, he had just sat back and enjoyed the time he still had with her, awake or not.

One of the morning showers had begun once more. That's what everyone expected. For the last past month, it had rained everyday at 6:00am. The storms eventually died away around 9:00am, and that's when the day begun.

Jack wasn't up for nothing; he had sat up all night, making sure Kate was ok. Her fever hadn't broken; in fact it was getting higher. And then Jack was waiting for someone. Locke. The middle-aged man had left him when Jack had needed his help the most. At the edge of the cave's mouth, inside enough so the rain didn't fall on him, yet close enough that he could feel it's moist, cool air enter the cave, Jack sat.

-LOST-

Kate suddenly bolted straight up, screaming, partly from the nightmare she had just experienced, and partly from the pain. Jack had turned around, and in no time at all, he was by her side.

"Kate! Kate!" he tried calming her down. "Kate, everything's fine."

Kate's screams had eventually turned into whimpers. Then to tears. She buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow where Jack couldn't see them.

Jack had remembered the ill-fated day when he had found out what Kate had done to get herself in trouble with the law, he remembered leaving her to cry, and now a pang of guilt fled through his heart.

"Kate… its ok." He said, rubbing her back.

Charlie had rushed to the cave.

"Jack! What's wrong? I heard screaming."

"It's just a nightmare, or at least I think it is." Jack said, trying to reassure Kate and talk to Charlie at the same time.

Kate lifted up her head. It was just a nightmare. What was she, a wimp? Resorting to tears because of some nightmare? That wasn't right, she had done things a whole lot worse then a nightmare. She wiped her face, bit her lip, and looked at Jack.

"You're right. It was just a nightmare." She said, breathing hard.

"That's good to know." Jack said, and gave her a smile.

-LOST-

Charlie yawned and headed back to the cave, though Claire had met him the in pouring rain.

"Was that Kate? Is she all right?" she asked.

"It was but she's fine." Charlie said, stumbling into his cave. Claire followed him.

"What was it about?"

"No idea."

"I bet it was about Ethan… by the way, what happened to him?"

"I shot him." Charlie said, half-asleep, he had no idea that what he just said was so bad.

"**You** shot _him_?" Claire nearly screamed at him.

That woke Charlie up enough. "What? Yea, I mean he deserved it."

"Charlie! You just don't shoot a man without knowing anything, without having proof!" Claire was just too stunned; Her best friend on the island had shot someone.

"Oh, and him taking you, nearly killing me, and then taking Kate and shooting her, isn't proof enough?"

"I don't agree with what he did, but you just don't shoot someone out of the blue saying "Oh, since you got me mad, you're dead", do you? 'Cause I sure as hell would like to know!"

"No, but when he takes someone I love, it's a completely different matter!" Charlie boomed back.

"Oh! So now you love Kate? Who's next? Sun?" Claire shot back. She hadn't felt this angered and upset since Thomas left her.

"What! No! I don't love Kate, or Sun for that matter!"

"That's good to know! I don't… I can't… I really don't need this fight right now. I'm going to leave before I do something I regret." Claire said, her voice getting quieter.

"Claire… No! Don't leave! We can talk this out. I mean, couples have fights all the ti-" Charlie started.

"Charlie! Couples don't go around shooting people just because they did something that got them ticked!" Claire cut him off.

"Claire, just for your information, I don't love Kate. I don't love Sun. I don't love anyone… that is, except you. I've never felt this way about anyone before but maybe pregnant blonde chicks turn me on," Charlie smiled. "Or maybe it's your personality, but I don't want to lose you. Not like so many other people I've hurt over the years."

"Charlie…" Claire trailed off.

"No, let me finish." Charlie said. He had said too much, it was waaaaaay too late to go back now. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone you've only known for two months? Do you think it's possible?" He finished. Sitting for what seemed like an eternity, the two looked at the ground in the cave, only letting the rain break the silence.

-LOST-

"Kate?" Jack walked over. "You still awake?"

She opened her eyes. "Yea." Kate couldn't sleep; she had only been resting her eyes, hoping that slumber would somehow take over once more.

"You still feeling ok?" Jack let the doctor side of him open up a bit.

"Well, if you mean my shoulder's still in pain, like it has been for the last past tow days, and you mean that I'm not passing out from blood loss anymore, and you mean that I'm bored out of my mind, then yea, I'm okay. If you don't mean that, then what the hell are you talking about?" She gave him a small smile.

Jack chuckled. "Yea, rehab isn't all that great, now is it?"

"It's like torture. There's nothing, and I mean nothing, to do. It's all staring up at the cave ceiling, wishing you could see the sunlight and feel the familiar ocean breeze play across your face." She sighed.

-LOST-

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: So, we had a little Charlie and Claire fight in there, mixed with some Kate/Jack fluff. I finally got over my writers' block about 2 days ago, thank the lord!)

* * *

_

Reviews to the reviews that my reviewers left me:

**Evermore: **You'll see Sawyer soon enough, I promise. And Jack'll have his fight with Locke about… _((Whispers))_ two chapters from now.

**Orlando-Crazy:** Lol, thanks!

**Rain1657: **Thank you so much! I know, I was all depressed in my writing for awhile. Oh yes, Kate shall go to hell and back before she gets better, I promise. Lol. Yea, Jack took it as a huge surprise.

You win a Lost episode this Wednesday! Woo! And a nice Sawyer ass-kicking from Jack. Now I have to put it in there! Lol. _((Shifty eyes))_ You all think Ethan's dead… bwahahahahaha!

0.o… Wow, only 3 reviewers? Oh well. Lol.

* * *

_(A/N: So, Claire and Charlie had their fight, but it wasn't much of a fight… it ended up being a fluffy fight at the end. And then I promised Rain1657 a Sawyer ass-kicking for her prize. And Jack'll fight with Locke in about two chapters… so there. Gosh, Jack's in a fighting mood, ain't he? Lol. Anyway, see you guys next chapter.)_

_(I shall leave you with a quote)_

"If we could accomplish what we are capable of, we'd astonish ourselves."

Unknown _(lol!)_


	14. I Wanna Give Up

_(A/N: This is just a fluffy chapter to pass away the time. Next chapter will be interesting, and then the chapter after that is when Sawyer gets his ass kicked. I'm sorry, but when I promised you the ass-kicking chapter, I was already done with Chapter 14, and working on Chapter 15, so technically I thought that I was talking about Chapter 16. Well, you all know what's on tonight, and if you don't then why the hell are you here! Go back to the third grade if you have no idea what show is on tonight! Lol. Anyway, sis anyone hear about the 6-week hiatus that Lost is taking after this episode! Not cool! I'm going into hibernation, only getting up to eat, write, and working on the computer, screw school. Lol. I didn't update last night because I was on a father/daughter date with my dad. We went and saw 'In Good Company' with Topher Grace (no relation to Maggie Grace) and Dennis Quaid. Awesome movie! Anyway, won't keep you waiting…)_

**Disclaimer:** No worries, I don't own them. _((Points to Lost cast and crew))_ "When I see you smile" is copyrighted by Bad English, and –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

Chapter 14-

I Wanna Give Up-

* * *

Awhile later, the rain was still coming down but it was lighter. Soon the normal day would begin. Jack had checked Kate's wound. No infection, and hopefully it would stay that way.

"So, Kate." he said. "What do you miss most from the real world?"

"First tell me what you miss." She replied, her voice a bit stronger then it had been last night.

"Hot showers, coffee, and my bed."

Kate laughed. "I miss being free."

"Free?"

"Like you can go wherever you want to. I miss the city, I miss the country, I miss people and things."

"Oh."

"Also, I miss blankets just out of the dryer…" she grinned.

It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Blankets out of the dryer?"

"Have you ever not felt a blanket just out of a dryer?" Kate was surprised. "It's all warm and good-smelling. It's everything compared to these…" she wearily lifted up a flap of hers.

Jack smiled. It was just like her to bring up something everyone else took for granted.

-LOST-

Charlie and Claire stared outside the cave. Still no one had spoken. Both were too afraid to voice for themselves. All the sudden, a light voice tinkled through the air.

"Charlie, do you think we can really pull this off?" Charlie automatically identified if as Claire's. "Please, tell me the truth."

"The truth is, if you're up for it, I'm up for it. Personally, I think we can. If it doesn't work out, we can still be friends, right?"

"I guess… but I just don't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Nothing will be touched in our friendship, I promise." Charlie finished.

Claire smiled.

-LOST-

Kate was feeling better so far. Or at least she had been. At first, when Jack had wrapped up the wound, the bandage needed to be changed everyday. Now it had to be changed ever 12 hours, and Jack was running out of bandages. He was seriously concerned if the wound would get infected. There was a half/half chance it would. Jack only hoped it didn't, because it did, that'd mean a whole lot more bandages, and a whole lot more pain.

Kate cringed as another wave of pain ripped through her body. They were more frequent now, and more painful. She definitely believed rehab was way worse then getting shot in the first place. But a question kept ringing in her head. Why did Jack leave her? He could of easily kicked Ethan's ass and saved her, but why didn't he? Kate sighed; the question wouldn't go away till it was answered. And Kate dreaded it, because Jack always answered truthfully, even if it hurt.

-LOST-

Jack looked over Kate once more. All the color her skin had gained back in the last day was slowly draining away again. Kate had kicked off the blanket, then pulled it back on top of her, then kicked it off again, with all the hot and cold flashes she was having, it was no surprise. Not very good signs either. He sighed and sat back as a memory popped into his head.

**-Memory/Flashback-**

Jack and Kate headed back to the beach, wanting to tell the survivors of the new home that they had possibly found. Or at least Jack wanted to tell everyone. Kate was still on the neutral side. She had no idea where she wanted to stay. So far, her money was still on the beaches. She was perfectly happy there, the sand running between her toes, the waves crashing upon the shore, it all brought back memories of when she was a child and wanted to spend all her days of summer at the beach.

But Jack was so content on moving to the caves. He loved the way it provided a safe haven and was out of the sun. Reminded him of the hunting days with his dad. No matter what, Jack was never the perfect son, and both men had learned to live with it. They'd spend days in the calmness of the woods, just talking like old friends do. But they never caught anything, let alone killed. Once they got back home, the mood would just disappear into the thin air, and Jack's dad would go back to criticizing Jack's work.

The two people both sighed as they caught sight of the beach, Kate in relief, Jack in frustration. He had never wanted to be the leader, yet these people came to him for everything. At times it was overwhelming and he'd just escape somewhere to be alone.

**-End Memory/Flashback-**

Jack sighed once more and looked at Kate. She was the one who needed to escape; the only time she picked to go on a small vacation was the day Ethan was lurking in the woods. Who could have guessed that a simple walk could turn into such a horrible nightmare? And what was really sad is that he could have stopped it. He could have played hero for once and saved her when he had the chance. But he let the opportunity pass, and this is what he got as the consequence. The possible love of his life lying in a makeshift bed…

…dying.

-LOST-

_Cause sometimes it seems_

_Like this worlds closing in on me_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach up for me_

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_Wanna give in_

_Wanna quit the fight_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: Like I said, just fluff. Not very good fluff for that matter. Nothing big. But let this fluff stick with you, cause is the last you'll see of it for a while… ((Grins evilly)) That's all I'm saying. Anyway, will Kate be ok? Or will her system quit the fight? Why did Jack leave her when he could have saved her? Will Locke EVER make an appearance? Or is just he a scaredy cat? Lol. And the whole deal with Charlie and Claire, you'll find out what's up with them later…)

* * *

_

Reviews to the Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me:

**October Sky: **Neato. Well, the Sawyerness is two chapters away! And let me tell you, it's so good… you people will so love it if you like to see Jack kick Sawyer's puny ass to the ground!

**Pink Pinker: **I KNOW! I just saw the last episode tonight! It was so good, and now for the hiatus… I shall sleep like a polar bear… lol. Nah, I just saw it, and it caught my attention. People advertised it on a Lost board so I checked it out. Ya, I wish I had 75 bucks too… that thing would be SO mine! Lol. Wonder if anyone bought it… OMG, you just gave me the perfect idea for my friend's b-day present. Thank you so much! You get a prize… As soon as I think of it, you can have it. If you want anything to happen in the story, then I might work it in… that'll be your prize. Lol.

**LostElf76: **Thanks.

**Rain1657: **_((GASP)) _If you saw "Numbers" (Hurley's episode tonight) then you know that 16 is one of his lottery number! That is so kickass! And if you paid attention, you also know that his some of his other Lotto numbers are 8 and 15… I see a connection. The flight number is 815. Too cool! I know, that was my favorite line of the whole chapter!

**Freckles-101: **You'll just have to see if she ok… the only thing I can tell you is that she'll get WAY WORSE before she gets better… _((Grins evilly))_ Yea, there shall be lots of Jack/Kate stuff, I'm not going to say if it's fluff or not, and some Charlie/Claire stuff. And some Shannon/Sayid stuff… but nothing big with that couple… not sure if I'm a Shayid fan or not…

**Orlando-Crazy: **Thank you!

(Yay, you people love me! I love you guys too! _((Group hug))_ You guys have helped me get this fic out of the water, and I've come so far on it, I just want to thank you guys! Free plushies for everyone!)

* * *

_(A/N: Wow, weirdo chapter. Wasn't much in my book, but it was when I was going through the Writer's block. Lol.)_


	15. What It Is

_(A/N: So, here we are. The 15th chapter of my story. Wow, I've never gotten this far on a story, let alone on a fanfiction. Woo, go me! Lol. Well, this is the chapter when the Sawyerness begins, but Jack doesn't kick his ass till the next chapter. Wow, Jack is in an ass-kicking mood. I mean, he kicked Ethan's, what, like twice, and now Sawyer's. Lol. Well, I say they deserve, the whole lot of him, he's probably been through a whole hell of a lot, and now he's just got back Kate, only to find Sawyer "flirting" with Kate. Lol.)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of them. Don't worry, Lost is still safe. Lol. "I Go Blind" is by Hootie and the Blowfish. –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

Chapter 15-

What It Is-

* * *

Jack had spent yet another sleepless night, sitting by Kate's side. He had calmed her, talked to her, wondered about her, but it still wouldn't cure her. He had fallen asleep a couple of times, but it was a few minutes at the most and he had scolded himself when he woke up. When the survivors had woken up yesterday morning, they were truly amazed to see Kate alive, let alone there. Questions ranging from "Are you ok?" and "Do you need anything?" to "What was he like?" and "Did he rape you!" were asked. Kate had managed to answer some, fighting her sleepiness and using her already worn voice down to the bone, but soon she gave up and eventually fell into one of her many slumbers. Jack had ushered everyone out, mumbling about how Kate had to replenish her strength before any of the other survivors were to see her again.

Now people were passing the cave just to glimpse her and it was rumored that even Sawyer might come up and visit her. Jack cringed at the thought, he didn't want anyone negative around her, and with all the little comments and bad jokes Sawyer made, it was enough to drive anyone up the wall. So Jack would just flat out refuse to let him see her. And if things got ugly, then he could handle it. He had dealt with him once before, it couldn't be too hard to do it again. Besides he had managed to handle 30 years of his father, a half hour of putting up with Sawyer wouldn't be all that bad. But Jack knew he was only kidding himself. Somehow Sawyer would manage to see Kate.

-LOST-

Kate woke up to see Jack's shadow against the wall. Looking over to the real Jack, she smiled wearily at him.

"You should really get some sleep, you know. You look wiped." She said, straining to finish the sentence.

"Nah, I'm fine." Jack said.

"You're a really bad liar." She chuckled tiredly.

"All those years in Drama club didn't pay off, did they? Damn, and I was sure I had fooled you." Jack joked.

Kate laughed. It felt good, like a weight lifted off her shoulder. It had been so long since she had actually laughed.

Jack's smile grew when he saw her laugh. It might a be a good sign that she was going to get better sooner then he had thought, and besides, he loved to hear it. Her laugh, her smile, her personality, they were all indescribably beautiful.

-LOST-

A few days had passed, and Kate was indeed getting better. The bleeding had completely stopped and Jack had officially stitched her up, like so many weeks ago when she had done the same too him. It was hard to believe that they had only been on this island only a couple of months. It seemed like years. Jack had hoped that Kate would be able to walk in a day or so.

Little did Kate or Jack know that her first walk would be so horrifying.

As soon as Kate took her first steps into the sun and out of the dreary cave, she let out a surprised yelp. She was happy beyond belief, she could walk again, she could talk by her own will again, and she could live again. Jack smiled as she walked down to the beach. Kate would remain at the caves, as Jack needed to check on her, and protect her, everyday. And let's face it, she really didn't want to leave anyway.

The first face Kate saw was Sawyer, sitting at his tent, having a bottle of alcohol. At first he was surprised, but the open mouth was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Aw, Freckle's first steps. Wish I had a video camera."

Kate smiled and headed over.

"What's all happened why I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Only pretty much everyone spazed when Doc found ya. Stubborn Jack-ass wouldn't give up." He tossed her a bottle. "Here, a present for your return." He took a swig of his.

Kate fingered the bottle in her hand. It had been a while since she last had a drink, and she knew what happened last time. Alcohol brought up way too many memories she had strained to forget, yet it also erased some from her mind for a time being.

"Whatsa matter, Freckles? I didn't poison it or nothin'. Ain't that mean." He asked.

She replied by cracking off the lid and taking a huge gulp.

Kate felt the golden mixture slide past her tongue and down her throat.

"Damn, take a breather." She could hear Sawyer speaking the in backround.

She smiled and drew the bottle away from her lips.

"Pretty good stuff, right? I still got 'bout half the crate left. Hell, I'll let ya have all the free alcohol you want if ya play a game with me."

"What kind of game?" Kate asked, already beginning to feel a little smashed. She hadn't had breakfast that morning, or dinner last night. Drinking alcohol on an empty stomach was not the smartest decision on her part. But she hadn't made a whole lot of good decisions in the past either.

"A drinking contest, Freckles. Let's see who can finish the most of these midget bottles, that they call "dangerous", in 5 minutes. If you win, you get the crate. If I win, I get another kiss from you." He smirked.

"Deal." Kate stuck out one hand, which was already shaking, and took a swig from the bottle with the other. Sawyer shook it nonetheless and took no notice that she was drunk already. This was purely for his entertainment.

-LOST-

_Everytime I look at you, I go blind_

_I don't know what it is_

_Something in me just won't give me a chance_

_I think it's that I feel more confused_

_By the deal love has shown me._

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: Oooo… interesting. Kate drunk. Woo! What's going to be Jack's reaction? (Not good, I can tell you.) )

* * *

_

I'm sorry, but there's no 'Reviews to the Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me' tonight. I have to babysit, and it's either, put this up at 11:30pm tonight, or skip Reviews. Sorry!


	16. I've Got To Go

_(A/N: Ok, I dunno about you guys, but in Ohio, there's this big electrical storm system hitting us and my internet is deader then a doornail. So, this gives me time to write and update and such. Yes, I am proud to say, I have indeed started a new fanfiction, this one taking place after the survivors have been rescued. All I can say so far is that it involves the famous Hollywood sign near LA, and a fight concerning Jack and Kate. So expect that to be up soon. This story is coming to an end soon, I dunno when, but it is. Just to let you know, I completely suck at endings, so heads up there. But the ending is NOT this chapter, so no worries yet.)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost, and if you think I do, you need to be admitted to a mental facility straight away. "Bohemian Rhapsody" is sung by Queens (one of the best bands ever). –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

Chapter 16-

I've Got To Go-

* * *

Jack looked all around the beach, his eyes searching for Kate. The sun would be setting soon, and no one was permitted to walk the path after dark unless it was an emergency. There she was, talking to Sawyer. Her head was bobbing up and down and her arms flailing about, as Sawyer's grin got wider. Suddenly a bottle glinted in the setting sun and caught Jack's eye. It was the bottles of alcohol the airline attendant gives you on the flight. How Sawyer managed to get his hands on the supply, Jack would never know.

Jogging over, he heard Kate's slurred voice. Instantly he knew.

"What happened!" he hurriedly asked Sawyer.

"She got smashed, Doc. You of all people should know that." He smirked. His own voice wasn't all too clear either.

"How?" Jack pressed on.

"I gave her a bottle and she drank it. Then she 'n me had one of them drinking contests. Naturally, I won." His smirk grew. Sawyer loved to annoy people, get their knickers in a twist over nothing.

"You? You got her drunk. Dammit, Sawyer. You're already being a dumb ass and she hadn't even got halfway across the beach. How much did she drink?"

"Easy there, Doc. Only three."

"Three bottles!"

"Yea. Hell, I had six and I ain't feeling all too bad."

"Sawyer, first off you're not 180 pounds. Secondly, you had breakfast and dinner, and third, you have a HUGE alcohol intake. Do you have any idea how long this'll set her back? Do you?"

"Jack _((hic))_ I'm sor- _((hic)) _–ry." Kate managed to say.

"Kate, it's fine." He soothed, not wanting to worry her too much. "Everything's fine. How're you feeling?"

"Drunk. And _((hic)) _sick… Are you _((hic)) _cloned?"

Jack raised his eyebrows while Sawyer chuckled.

"You got your work cut out for you, Doc." He smirked.

"Shut up, Sawyer." Jack responded angrily.

"Nah, I'll enjoy this moment while it lasts. Don't think I've ever saw Freckles here get drunk."

"Well, _((hic)) _you haven't. But _((hic)) _you have seen me drink. _((hic))_" Kate said, her body wobbling back and forth.

"Ah, now that's a story I don't think Jack-ass here has heard. Would you like to hear a story, Jack-ass?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer, shut up. Don't make her talk." Jack warned.

"Why not? Afraid she'll voice her true feelings?" he slurred.

"…Sawyer…" Jack repeated.

"Nope. You can't get me to shut up." He smirked. And then just to make Jack even madder, he called over Kate once more. "Kate, tell us something that we don't know about yourself."

Kate looked around, her eyes almost sober. "I was married. _((hic))_ But it didn't last…_((hic))_"

Jack's mouth dropped open. Kate had been married? That surprised him, but then Kate being wanted by the U.S. government wasn't no easy thing to believe either. Apparently Sawyer knew this.

"See Doc? We each got our own secrets. Wanna have a tea party? We can let the skeletons out of the closet." Sawyer said, trying not to laugh at his own joke.

"Don't say a word." Jack breathed in. "Just don't."

"What? Mad because Freckles was married? Didn't really surprise me. Knew she didn't get to the way she is by being single."

Suddenly everything clicked together. "It belonged to the man I killed!" echoed through Jack's ears, repeating over and over again. Had Kate killed her ex-husband? And then something snapped.

"Get up." Jack said.

"Why? I already know I'm taller from the last time." Sawyer snickered.

"I said Get. Up." Jack yelled.

Sawyer rose. "What now Doc? You can't punch me. Hell, you haven't even gotten over how you tortured me." He smiled.

Jack landed a punch right in Sawyer's stomach.

"To be honest, I forgot about the whole ordeal with you, Sayid, and I." Jack replied.

Sawyer clutched his stomach for a moment, and acted like the one punch had gotten the message across to him. Jack turned to examine Kate, but Sawyer snuck up right behind him and grabbed his head into an arm lock.

Jack twisted out from under him and yet again punched Sawyer.

"Don't you **_ever_** insult me or Kate again." Jack said slowly.

"Why? Afraid you'll cry?" Sawyer grinned.

"Shut the hell up Sawyer!"

"I got a question." Sawyer said, seriousness taking over his voice.

"What?" Jack sighed exasperately.

"Why is it that you don't want to be the hero?" Sawyer asked.

Jack bit his lip.

"Because."

"Because… why?" Sawyer pressed him.

"Don't try this crap with me." Jack said, angered that Sawyer had brought up the subject.

"Too bad. You know, if you would've of answered my question, I might have let you go."

"You never got me in the first place." Jack replied.

Sawyer reached to punch Jack, but Kate's head hit the ground faster.

-LOST-

_Is this the real life- _

_Is this just fantasy-_

_Caught in a landslide-_

_No escape from reality-_

_Too late, me time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine-_

_Body's aching all the time,_

_Goodbye everybody –I've got to go-_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: Well, this was a cool chapter, I suppose. But the ass-kicking is NOT over yet, so beware! Lol. Hey, it stopped raining…)__

* * *

_

Reviews to the Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me: (That's a mouthful to say.)

**PinkPinker: **Well, you'll see what happens. Sawyer just might get his kiss after all, and yes, a Sawyer ass-kicking does sound good. No, not good, GREAT! And I need to get his ass kicked, because A) he's a dumb ass, and all dumb asses need to get their asses kicked at least once on the island, and B) he's the most biggest dumb ass of them all, and that's saying something. Lol.

**October Sky: **lol. Well, the ass kicking isn't over yet, it'll continue on into the next chapter. GO JACK! Lol.

**Orlando-Crazy: **Thanks

**Lillywriter: **Ah, a new reviewer. Thank you so much!

**Miss Krux: **You live! Lol. I know, Kate's been bad… But Sawyer's worse. Yes, Kate may _((cough)) _"die" (notice the "") and yes it would suck. But then I would have abosolutely no point in continuing this fic, so I have no idea whatsoever what's going to happen to her. See, you people are reading what I wrote the night before, you guys are that close to me in this fic.

**Freckles-101: **Yes, I think it is extremely funny, because 1) Kate got drunk, so she's liable to make a complete ass out herself and have a good excuse why, and 2) it's going to be funny to see how Jack reacts to all this. I know, Kate is drunk. Amazing, didn't know she had it in her.

**Rain1657: **Yes, it shall. Lol.

* * *

_(A/N: Well, I have my food to get to, my friends to role-play with, and my homework to do, so I must bid you good-bye for now. I shall update on Wednesday or Thursday!)_


	17. Goodbye Now

_(A/N: Hi all, sorry I'm late. I knew I said Wednesday or Thursday, but on Wednesday, I had LOST, writing my other story so I could post it up here, and a massive amount of homework to do. Thursday, I started posting a new story, which is on here now if you people want to bother looking for it. So, tonight's Friday night. Woo! Late night stuff, eating Thin Mints, and updating my stories. Life couldn't get better. TGIF!)_

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of LOST. I write no part of LOST. I just love LOST. Randy Newman sings "Mr. President". –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

Chapter 17-

Goodbye Now-

* * *

But Sawyer never did give that punch to Jack. Instead Jack pummeled Everything that Sawyer had ever said to piss off Jack (which was about everything he's said), everything he's ever done to hurt Kate or Jack, everything that was anything was concentrated in those punches that Jack kept dealing to Sawyer. Jack had seen Kate fall to the ground, he had seen her eyes roll back up into her head, but some greater power inside his mind told him to take his chance. And by God, he did. By the time Jack was done with Sawyer, the dirty-blonde haired man no longer looked ok. His face was filled with bruises, along with a black eye. His nose was bleeding and a small stream of blood was coming out of Sawyer's mouth from a cracked tooth. Jack too was torn up, but nowhere near as bad as Sawyer.

"Damn, Doc. You really did have it in ya."

"Shut. up. Or I'll kick your ass again." Jack breathed.

Sawyer shut up. For once in his life as the island, he had actually listened to Jack. The doctor himself was surprised. First off that Sawyer had actually done what he asked, and second at how bad he really got at Sawyer. But it was what the man deserved.

Jack rushed over to Kate, who by now was cold as a stone. He skin was paler and her breathing was shallow. In fact, she looked exactly like she had when she had spent her first night back at the caves. Jack sighed. He seriously had no idea how Kate would react to that much alcohol. And he wasn't there when it had happened, so he had no idea when she first showed signs of drunkenness. How long did it take her to consume the bottles of alcohol, exactly how much alcohol had she had? Sawyer had given him a number, but on the other hand, Sawyer wasn't all too clear himself.

Jack picked up the unconscious woman and headed back to the caves. Everyone had seen what had happened, and Sawyer was mad. He hated how Jack always had to win. For once, why couldn't he lose?

-LOST-

Kate was knocked out clean when Jack arrived back at the caves. Charlie rushed over, while everyone just stopped and stared for a moment.

"Jack, what happened?" Charlie asked looking at Kate.

"Sawyer screwed her up. The first time she's actually looking better, he has to go and offer something else. This time it was a bottle of alcohol. And then what does he do? He goes and gets all competitive and challenges her to a drinking game. So now, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever on what happened. All I know is that Kate was married." Jack growled, still fuming over the encounter with Sawyer.

"Kate's _married_!"

"Kate **was** married. At least I think she was."

"What's going on?" a new voice approached them.

Jack whipped around, only to see Locke.

"_You_." He whispered, his voice gaining an all time low.

-LOST-

Charlie looked from Jack to Locke.

"Is there something I missed here?" he asked confusedly.

Locke shook his head. "I don't think so."

Jack bit his lip and looked down at Kate, then back at Locke. "I'm going to talk to you later. But for right now, avoid me, or I might do something I'll regret later."

Locke just shrugged. "When the time comes for you and me to have a civilized conversation, I'll be here."

Jack turned back to his cave and entered it. He set Kate lightly on the make shift bed that was really compiled of blankets and airline pillows.

She let out a soft moan as her body touched the blankets.

"Kate?" Jack asked.

Her pillow muffled her voice, but Jack could hear her anyway. "You found out about the marriage thing, didn't you?"

"Yea, I did." He answered softly, pulling back her hair.

"Are you mad?" the muffled voice came again.

-LOST-

_Maybe you've cheated_

_Maybe you've lied_

_Maybe you've lost your mind_

_Maybe you're only thinking about yourself_

_Too late to run. Too late to cry now._

_The time has come for us to say good bye now._

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: Well, Locke's come back, so this next chappie will be interesting. New chappie up Sunday or Monday, depending on how my weekend goes.)

* * *

_

Reviews To The Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me:

**Freckles-101: **I know! _((squeals))_ I'm so excited (AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!) lol! Yea, there'll be more. 'Cause this marriage thing just opened up a whole new can of worms. Now I can't say if Kate'll be sober or not when she and Jack discuss those topics, but I promise you, her past will come up.

**Orlando-Crazy: **Thanks!

**Lillywriter: **Thanks!

**Rain1657: **Woo, the drunken Kate. Sawyer's partially drunk, though that may not count for anything. Lol. BUT HE DID GET HIS PUNY ASS WHOOPED BY JACK! (Jack: to Sawyer I'm gonna open up a can of whoop-ass on you, boy!) YAY!

**Miss Krux: **It's this saying me and my friends have. Whenever one of us comes back to school after a couple of sick days, we always yell "YOU LIVE!" lol. Eek, I hate stomach flu. My math teacher, he has this sore throat, and he came to school with it, so now like half our math class is sick from him. But I have escaped the virus so far! Lol. Gasp, don't say that about yourself! I'll bet you have great writing! Tell me your story's name, and I'll read and review it, k?

**Whirlwind-2005: **Yay! You just read the chapter! Woo! And thus Jack did follow his instincts and beat up Sawyer. Which makes it better! Lol.

* * *


	18. I'll Be There

_(A/N: Oh my God, I am so sorry! I promised myself I wouldn't let my other story get in the way, and I went and did exactly that! So, for all you guys who are waiting out there, I give you guys an update! And I am truly sorry about all that stuff. BUT I borrowed Lisa Loeb's 'The Way It Really Is' CD from the library, so yay! She is such a great singer! So enjoy this chapter. And I got a new buddy! Y'all know Leonard… say hi, Leonard!_

_Leonard: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…_

_Well, I'm sure he's going to talk eventually…_

_Did anyone see that Florida beat Ohio University! I am so mad Grrr! And they could have made it too, but they got all those foul shots with like 30 seconds to go. Yea, I watched the game from school… Math Teachers who love Basketball rock! And he skipped like half the period just to watch the game!)_

**Disclaimer: **In no way, shape, or form, do I own LOST or any of it's affiliates. Hootie and the Blowfish copyrighted "I Will Wait" and H.B. copyrights –LOST-.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

Chapter 18-

I'll Be There-

* * *

Jack sighed and rubbed his temple. "No Kate, I'm not mad. Though I need to know, are you engaged or anything?"

"No." The voice came again, this time it was nearly inaudible.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, a small smile on his face. He was just trying to lighten the blow.

"…Yea." She still didn't show her face.

"Ok." Jack sighed.

Kate suddenly shot up and ran outside the cave and over into the woods. Soon after, there were sounds of her vomiting. It echoed through the air, and everyone looked up, distracted. Jack ran after Kate.

"Kate…" he said, rubbing her back and holding her hair, "Kate, it's my fault you got drunk."

Her voice was barely heard through the vomiting. "No, it's not. Don't be such a dumb-ass."

Jack gave her a small smile and attempted at a joke. "Actually, it's Jack-ass."

She chuckled, her voice hoarse, and leaned back. "But seriously, it's not your fault. None of it is. I'm the one who went over to Sawyer in the first place, I'm the one who accepted the drink." Her voice got even groggier.

"But if I would have kept my eye on you, none of this would've have happened." He mumbled. "Are you done?"

"Yea… I think so. For now at least." She covered the mess with dirt and leaves. "May it be some ill-fated boar's lunch." She grinned. Then she let out a hiccup.

"Ah, the hiccups." Jack said. "We must cure them."

"How?" she hiccupped again.

"Well, I know a couple…" Jack said. "Lets try the water one first."

"The water one?" she asked, confusedly hiccupping against her own will. Her mind was still blurry from the hangover.

"You have to drink water from a cup upside down."

"That's impossible." She answered, baffled at the suggestion.

"True. But it keeps your mind off the hiccups." He gave her a small grin.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get me a glass of water, I suppose."

-LOST-

"I think that all these supposed hiccup "cures" weren't created for the hiccupper, but the hiccupper's friend." Kate replied irritably.

Jack chuckled. "Probably. Let's try one more. It'll be a surprise."

None of the other attempts had worked, though some had set them off laughing uncontrollably.

"Fine. Surprise me." Kate said, exasperated. She was willing to try anything to get rid of the wretched hiccups.

"Ok, for this "special" surprise, you have to close your eyes." Jack smiled.

She sighed and shut her eyes. "Now what?" she asked.

"Hold on…" Jack replied, leaning in close.

The next second, Kate felt his lips pressed against hers, almost in a desperate way.

She deepened the kiss, occasionally stopping to breathe.

Neither of them were aware of Charlie, standing a couple feet away from them. He just sort of sat there, astonished at the sight.

-LOST-

"Uhh, excuse me." Charlie spoke up feebly.

Jack and Kate looked up and broke away from each other. Jack let out a nervous laugh.

"Um, do you need anything, Charlie?"

"Erm, you said that, uh, you'd check on Claire's baby today. I, uh, obviously caught you at a bad time. Obviously." Charlie racked his mind for words.

"Um, tell her I'll be there in a moment." Jack said, a deep blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Sure, ok, good." Charlie said, turning beet red and moving away from the couple.

Kate bit her lip, and suddenly her face turned pale again. She turned around and vomited once more.

Jack sighed and rubbed her back some more, trying to soothe her.

-LOST-

_I'll be there waiting for you_

_In the morning when times have changed_

_I'll be there through the lies and all_

_Standing like your soldiers_

-LOST-

_(A/N: Ok, unfortunately, I can't answer your reviews this update. I've got three project and am up to my knees in homework. Sorry about the late update again. I'll try not to let it happen again! **BUT NEXT CHAPTER, SOMETHING HAPPENS! AND YOU GUYS WILL ALL GASP, AND REVIEW ME, SAYING HOW BAD I AM.** And you'll all think that it's the end of the fic, but I can tell you, **IT'S NOT**! I still have about6 more chapters to go…)_

**_NOTE:_ Ok, you guys who like 'Searching' so much. I am at a huge writers block on that. So, I'm going to put it on temporary hold for about a week, give or take a couple days. So, so sorry for it, but I can't control writers block. Wish I could. Make it a whole lot easier on us, lord knows that.**


	19. One

_(A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I am so, so, so, so sorry about this. I completely forgot to tell you guys that last week was Spring Break and I couldn't update. But did anyone see Episode 19 – Deus Ex Machina- Locke's Episode? That one was a mindblower. First off, Locke's car rocked, secondly he had HAIR, and thirdly, the transmission that Boone heard in the small plane is as followed "NO, we're the survivors of Flight 815!". If you doubt me, go to and click on the media player thing. Go to the LOST channel, and click on Episode 19 recap. It goes way slower, and so you can hear it way better. And the whole STD thing with Sawyer and Jack was so priceless. I was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard. "When was your last outbreak?" LOL! Ok, lets stop me rambling and get down to chapter 19. This thing will also be a mindblower, but it'll be short. But it's almost worth reading every word. So get your popcorn –or poptarts-, get your cokes – or coffee-, and settle in, and enjoy the chapter.)_

**Disclaimer-** If I owned the LOST world, I sure as hell wouldn't be here. Lol. U2 (the greatest band in the WORLD!) owns and sings 'New Years Day'. –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

Chapter 19-

One-

* * *

Jack let out a sigh of relief as Kate finally settled in for the night. This was one day he was sure not to forget. He drew the covers over Kate, and smiled down at her.

She gave him a feeble smile back, but her eyes were solemn. "Jack…" she started.

He stared down at her once again. "Hmmm?"

"Have you ever been married?"

Jack sighed. "No."

"Have you ever been love?"

"I dunno. If I had been, she wasn't meant for me. 'Cause I'm not married, now am I?" He smiled smally. "How about you? Have you ever been love?"

"Yea…" Kate said. Her heart was pounding, sending aching throbs through her head. But she needed to know something. "Twice."

Jack's eyebrows raised. "Who? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Well, me ex-husband for a while. But you can see where that got me."

Jack chuckled. "And…?"

"You." That's all it took. Just one simple word out of the whole English vocabulary.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "I think it's time for a certain someone to turn in for the night."

Kate sighed and shifted under the covers. "Night, Jack."

"G'Night Kate." Jack slipped under his own covers. The days was done, the damage was cured somewhat, and Kate was getting better. Finally.

-LOST-

"Jack?" The voice came again.

Jack moaned. "What?"

Kate whispered something almost inaudible. "Why…? Why did you leave me?"

Jack groaned. "Can this wait till morning?"

Kate sighed. "Fine." But she couldn't sleep. Jack's usual deep breathing was also absent from the cave air.

Kate sat up. The question was burning a hole in her heart. She had to know why. Right now, right here.

"I've got to know now, Jack." She said, her voice trembling.

"Kate, please. I'm half asleep so my answer won't be any good. And I don't want to regret anything I say."

"No, the question, Jack, the question is killing me. I need to know." Kate pushed on.

"You've waited this long, Kate. Just wait a couple more hours." Jack pleaded. He really didn't know why he left. Well, he did, it was to save her, but she wouldn't get it. She wouldn't know how it felt.

"O-Ok." Kate said. She didn't really want to wait, but it was what Jack wanted. She lay back down, her head hitting the pillow…

…never knowing that it would possibly be the last time she ever spoke.

-LOST-

_And we can break through_

_Though torn in two_

_We can be one_

_I will be with you again_

_I will be with you again_

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: OMG! A CLIFFIE! WOOT! And this time, it's actually good on my part. BUT, it's the like the shortest chapter EVER. Crap, ok, for some reason my radio just quit on me… not good. Now my Yahoo Messenger just restarted. Damn computer. Lol. There we go! ((pats computer)) Anyway, back to the A/N. Ok, so we all know that Kate has either passed out, suffered a heart attack or something in her body failed on her, or she died. Or she went mute, but that's too easy for this. I mean, I've put them through so much shit, why not push them a bit deeper? Lol. BUT, I am seriously sorry for not warning you guys about my Spring Break. I usually just IM my friends and have fun. Then I write at night. So, I got a couple chapters done. ((sniffs)) Only 5 more to go after this one. Actually if everything works out, I may cut down to 3, but it depends on what happens. By the way, I am sorry about the short chapter, and I plan to either update tomorrow or Tuesday. You guys are probably like ((grumble)) that what she always says!" But this time, I seriously am. Girl scout honor and such. Guess what I found out! Next episode, which is next week, which is entitled 'Do No Harm', which is Jack's episode (YAY!), Jack was engaged in a flashback! ((gasp)) I hope to God that something bad happened, and he didn't get married, because I couldn't stand that. It would mean probably Jack won't end up with Kate, and that would just break my heart in two. Lol. **SO KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED, AND HOPE TO GOD HE DIDN'T GET MARRIED!**)

* * *

_

**THE REVIEWS TO THE REVIEWS THAT MY REVIEWERS LEFT ME!**

(FINALLY! Lol)

**OctoberSky-** Thanks for the review, and by the way, I love poptarts! They're like the best food ever. Lol. I idolize the woman/man who invented them. Well, I guess you'll have to buy some more, cause I still got at least 3 more chapters to go! Yea, I think the kiss was so kick-ass, and Charlie's bad timing was just to add a bit of comedy to the situation. I mean, I really suck at writing love scenes and stuff, so they're usually sorta comical (at least to me, lol).

**MissKrux-** Ya, I read the first 4 chapters of your 'Never To Know' story. I can tell you, you are going to be a great writer someday, because the stuff you post is way awesome. I'm so glad Sawyer got what he deserved (finally!). And the whole Charlie walking in thing was just something I'd imagine would happen in the actual show (and, let's face it, I suck at writing love scenes), so I added it in for a bit of comic relief.

**Gowland-** Yea, Kate was a complete jackass in Chapter 15. Stupid, stupid Kate got drunk! Lol. But in Chapter 17, she's all better, sorta. Lol. Jack's not mad, thank God, but he's hurt that she didn't tell him. It'll show up in later chapter(s). Ok, I hate Skate (Sawyer/Kate) stuff (lol, as if you didn't know), so to me, it was like me smashing a tomato. Only Sawyer's the tomato, and Jack's me. Lol, I'm not sure if you didn't get that or not. Ya, I loved Jack's hiccup cure too, and it seemed just right for a cure. And Lord knows, it surprised the hell out of Kate. But only for a minute or so. Yea, poor Charlie. Dammit Charlie! You just had to ruin it, didn't you! 

Charlie: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Sure you didn't…

**Freckles-101-** Ya, unfortunately, Kate wasn't drunk all that long, but I had to make her un-drunk for what's going to happen next. And no more secrets will be spilled, unless I change my mind, which I might. Lol. Sorry to burst your daydream…

Kate: Yea, she tends to do that…

Shut up, Kate.

Kate: NO, YOU SHUT UP!

…Bring it on!

Me and Kate: _((catfight))_

**CharlieAndClaireForLife- **Yea, I dunno if I will or not. This tends just to be a Jack/Kate fic. I can try to add one in, but it won't really flow with the story. Sorry…

Charlie: Wait, you mean I won't be in the fic any more!

No, no! You might play a major part soon! Just no more fluff-ish stuff with you and Claire.

Charlie: Dammit!

**Rain1657- **WOO! I'm glad you liked it so much! Well, I left you guys at a cliffie, and I warned a certain reviewer about this a couple chapters back. Yea, Locke's just a coward in this fic, and he's going to screw up even more in the next chapter. Lol. Like such a big screw-up that two very important lives might get killed off if he doesn't fix it. DAMN YOU, LOCKE!

Locke: _((cries))_ I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it just slipped out!

Awww…. _((pats Locke's back))_ You didn't screw up so bad, just you didn't make a good decision…

Leonard: RETARD!

Locke: _((cries harder))_

_**(Random A/N: God, it's taken me a half hour just reviews all those reviews. Better get my ass in gear if I want to finish up tonight.)**_

_**(a/n2: I couldn't finish them last night because my mom forced me to baby-sit my cousin, and then I ended up sleeping over.)**_

**Whirlwind2005- **Woo! I know!

Jack: I SO knew I could kick his ass!

Sawyer: LIAR!

Jack: Oh, you wanna fight again!

Sawyer: BRING IT ON!

Jack and Sawyer: _((catfight))_

Yea, Locke's been a real dumbass in this story, and he's not going to get any better. In fact, he's going to get worse.

Locke: Nun-uh!

How do you know?

Locke: The island gave me a clue!

**PinkPinker-** Lol, yea. I decided that was just perfect.

Jack: And it was out first kiss too!

Kate: Yea! Woo! Go us!

Jack and Kate: _((do happy dance))_

Guys, calm down!

Jack and Kate: _((won't stop dancing))_

_((sighs))_ Oh well, at least they're having fun…

**Lillywriter- **Aw, thank you. Everyone liked the kiss. I'm so glad! I feel loved! Lol.

**OrlandoCrazy-** Woo! I finally did update, and I plan to update tomorrow or Tuesday!

_(A/N3: ((looks around)) Is that it? I think it is! Woo!)

* * *

_

_(A/N: Well, well, I guess it was just a filler chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I like to think as Spring Break as really being a break from everything. Hope you guys liked the chapter, and I really hope to actually get back on track with updating. By the way, I am really sorry about the the Reviews, because I screwed them up, and the spacing is messed up, but I'll try to make the next ones better!)_

**_NOTE:_** 'Searching' Chapter 5 is almost done, because I just got over my writers block. I had a great idea, and am going to run with it. Hope you guys like, and it should be up by the next weekend!


	20. I'll Be Watching You

_(HI! Well, I thought I updated, but then it turns out I didn't. Whupsy-Daisy. I'm really sorry about all the commotion and such but these last few weeks have been really hard for me, homework-wise, and school-wise. I'm going on in about two weeks with school, and I JUST got it paid off. Right on time too, so yea. Only thing is, I have to miss the first part of the Season Finale._

_Me: ((finds this out; goes up to principal)) ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!_

_Him: …What in the world are you talking about?_

_Me: The first part of the season finale of LOST is on when we're on our trip, and I won't be back in time to see it!_

_Him: That's why man created the VCR or TiVo._

_Me: …(( walks away))_

_So, it was a very interesting conversation, and I'm sure I'll have more fun at the ESPN Café in Washington DC then watching the Season Finale of LOST in my hotel room. cough NOT. So yea, that small piece of information basically ruined my whole week. BUT on a brighter note, I got a WIRELESS keyboard! And I love it very much! Not loud, or annoying like my last one. Dear God, it had better work, cause $50 is hard to come by, especially when you pay it off by babysitting._

_Omg, that is scary…_

_Me: looks at my clock_

_Clock: 8:15pm_

_Me: 0.0 EIGHT FIFTEEN! OH MY GOD!_

_Mom: 0.o… Are you ok?_

_…Shows how dumb (and addicted) I am. Lol._

_**ON A VERY SAD NOTE, **I MUST SAY THAT ALL FICS MUST COME TO AN END. AND THIS ONE HAS REACHED ITS LIMITS. Today, I was looking back on everything I had written in this fic, and I figured out, I smushed two stories into one. One with Kate getting kidnapped (my original plan) and Kate getting drunk (something I thought would be a one chappie thing, extended my story five. **So, yes, on behalf of me, I must say that this is indeed the last chapter of 'Saving Kate'**. Goodbye, my friends, my reviewers, and my colleagues, it has been great talking to you, and reviewing you!_

_Also, I have a great one-shot coming soon (It includes Kate, Jack, a cup of coffee, a pursuit by the police, Jack's ex-wife, and a gun! And another chapter of 'Searching' might just find it's way on to soon too!)_

_(Btw, I am sorry the A/N was so long, but it's the last chapter, and dammit, I say it deserves one!)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST. And oddly enough, I don't want to either. JJ Abrams and ABC already do a damn good job of owning it, and Lord knows if I owned it, the show would go way down in the ratings. Lol. Sting and the Police sing and play "Every Breath You Take". –LOST- is copyrighted by H.B.

* * *

-Saving Kate-

Chapter 20- (My God, I made a 13 chapter fic into a 20 chapter fic!)

Watching You-

* * *

Jack woke up a couple minutes later, the cave void of deep breathing. He looked over to Kate, who he expected to see sleeping like normal. But she wasn't. Her chest wasn't moving neither up nor down, and she looked somewhat of a ghost.

"Kate!" He nearly bellowed. She'd have to wake up. She had to.

But no response came from her form.

Jack scrambled up, the blanket falling off to the side, forgotten. "Kate!" he repeated.

Again, nothing.

He ran over to her side and examined her. No signs of breathing whatsoever. Suddenly, the whole impact of what might just happen hit Jack like a bowling ball does when it gets a strike. He had to save her, one last time. Lightly tapping her face, he made sure she was out, and thus she was. He had adminstered CPR, but never to Kate, never to one he truly loved. And now, if that failed him, then she would die, and a part of him would die along with her. Kneeling beside her, he gently opened her mouth, his warm fingers trailing against her frozen lips.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" he echoed, like before. But this time, he could not grasp the concept. Kate had actually died. And he'd be damned, if he couldn't save her, make her breathe the ocean air once more, her emerald green eyes see across the fallen trees of the forest. And that's when he realized something.

He actually loved her.

Before, he just said the words, knowing they'd mean nothing later. When they got rescued, they'd go their separate ways, him back to work, and her back to jail. But now that they truly meant something, she would never hear him utter them. Silver tears fell upon her face, slicing her image in two, as Jack cried. He blew into her lungs, his soft lips touching hers.

If only the situation had been different.

If only he had never let her travel into those woods that fateful day when Ethan had taken her. If only he had assisted her to the beach when Sawyer had offered her a drink. But being his foolish self, he thought she could take care of herself, when all she really wanted was his help. And now, she would never get it. Not unless he saved her.

Checking his watch, he saw he had only 3 more minutes before she technically went brain-dead. If it passed the 4 minute marker, he would quit. That was his only barrier. If she was past it, she would turn into a vegetable, and long gone would be the days of peacefulness and sanctuary. He blew into her mouth again, each breath filled with hope. But as her eyes didn't open, or her chest didn't move, that hope dwindled.

-LOST-

He beat on her chest, each pound getting harder, until he was sure he'd break a rib or two. "Kate," he held her face up in the dim lantern light, "Kate, listen. Please wake up. Please!" he pleaded with her, knowing it'd get him nowhere but the silence of the cave.

A shadow appeared in the cave. "Jack?" a familiar voice traveled into it depths. "Jack, is everything all right?" It traveled closer.

Jack stared up at Locke, the man who had betrayed him back at Ethan's lair. The man who was a coward. The man who was responsible for Kate. But Jack couldn't feel any hate towards him, not now. "John, get Sun." He said.

John stared at him. "Why?" He asked simply.

"GET SUN **_NOW_**!" Jack bellowed at him. "Hurry up!" He clutched the dead Kate in his arm, never wanting to let go.

Locke got the idea, and ran off, waking Boone and telling him to help search the caves with him.

Jack couldn't hold his breath much longer, Sun wouldn't get there in time. He knew it, and Locke knew it, but yet he still searched for her. Jack was touched, and hurt, at the same time. But now was not to start regretting anything. His watch read 2:45am. 15 more seconds. 15 more seconds to save Kate. 15 more seconds to get a second chance at life and love. Blowing hard, and pounding on her chest, his voice echoed through the caves. "WAKE UP!"

-LOST-

In his mind, the imaginary heart monitor by her side went dead, and the nurses started to spread the sheet over the patient. Jack had seen it too many times before. He knew what the circumstances where, and though he wasn't a big believer in God, right now he was praying for her. Her life was now in the hands of God, no matter how cheesy it sounded, Only He decided whether the beautiful human lived, or died. Sun came running, her footsteps air and quick, splashing water around from the recent storm.

It would be her to tell Jack to stop pounding the chest, not Kate. It would be Kate who was the patient, not Charlie. It would be her life that ended, and it would be all his fault. And now, he would never forgive himself.

One more pound. One more breath. One more second chance at life.

A rasping sound came through out the caves, along with Kate's body twitching with every breath she took. He saw that it hurt to breathe, that it hurt to move, that it hurt every time her heart pounded, but she was alive. And once again he saved Kate.

-LOST-

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

-LOST-

**FIN**

* * *

_(So, what'd you guys think of the ending? I thought it was pretty damn good myself, and now my clock reads 10:40pm. On a Sunday night. How lovely. Lol. Oh well, I was planning to stay up later anyway, to catch up on some more writing. Yeppers. _

_God, I myself am crying. All you guys have been great, and supportive, and I don't think I ever received a flamer on this thing. And I really appreciate it. All fics must come to an end, all roads must come to a stop. Every waterway has it's dam, and every car will eventually run out of gasoline. The trip I've taken with this has been wonderful, and amazing, and I hope to find one very much like it on 'Searching'._

_It's been a wonderful road I've walked down, and I hope to come across it again inthe near distant future._

_-FanOfLost)_


End file.
